Condamné à aimer
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Une faute, une de plus "Drago Malefoy, vous êtes condamné à une peine d’emprisonnement de 15 jours à la prison pour sorcier d’Azkaban" "J’ai une alternative votre honneur…" Comment passer d'une vie de luxe à une simple vie de moldu? Drago le sais lui...
1. Bande annonce

Chalut chalut!! Et bien voilà, me voici de nouveau avec cette nouvelle fiction. Dans un tout autre genre, j'espère que cette fic vous fera le même effet que toutes les autres... il est vrai que j'aime l'aventure et l'action, mais j'aime aussi la romance, ne vous attendez pas a retrouver des mystère comme j'en ai l'habitude... des bagarres (quoi que)... des combats... non. Cette histoire est moins lourdes, moins intense peut être, mais j'ai envie d'essayer un peu de simplicité. Une histoire d'amour comme on les aimes (oui je suis fleur bleue et alors? xD) entre deux êtres qui apprendrons à deux à s'aimer... enfin bref, lisez je pense ne vous avoir jamais déçus, alors donnez moi ma chance :-) et puis si l'action et les mystères vous manquent, vous pouvez toujours vous ressourcer avec _**Love will be the key**_ la suite de _**Leave me a chance**_ là vous aurez votre dose je pense xD merci a tous et je vous souhaite dors et déjà, une excellente lecture!

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de cette histoires et certains lieux ne m'appartiennent pas! Tout (ou presque... xD) appartient a JK Rowling!

* * *

Condamné à aimer

**Comment passer d'une vie de luxe et d'a****rgent à une simple vie de moldu ?**

« Drago arrête tu va le tuer ! »

« Drago Malefoy, vous êtes condamné à une peine d'emprisonnement de 15 jours à la prison pour sorcier d'Azkaban »

« Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier Potter… »

« Très bien… mais c'est la dernière fois »

« J'ai une alternative votre honneur… »

… **Drago Ma****lefoy lui, va l'apprendre à ses dépens…**

« Est ce que tu es complètement cinglé Potter ? »

« Aller… tu verras je suis persuadée que tu adoreras l'endroit ! »

« Si tu n'étais pas enceinte Ginny, je te ferais taire d'un claquement de doigts ! » rire…

« Estime toi heureux qu'Hermione ai accepté, sans quoi c'était la prison ! »

Drago marmonna « Je crois que je préfèrerais »

…**ils ne se sont plus revus depuis 4 ans…**

« Malefoy… »

« Granger… »

« Toujours aussi aimable ! »

« Et toi toujours aussi prétentieux »

…**et Drago va devoir vivre les 4 plus longs mois de sa vie…**

« Ici on se lève à 5 heures… petit déjeuner à 6h et début des corvées à 7h »

« Rien que ça… »

« Réveil toi mon grand, t'es plus dans ton confortable appartement ici »

…**condamné ****à des travaux d'intérêts généraux, il va devoir faire face malgré ses appréhensions…**

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais plonger mes mains _là dedans _? »

« Aller Malefoy… n'oublie pas de nettoyer les box des chevaux »

« Cette fille est dingue »

« Il faut labourer la terre »

« Je ne suis pas ton larbin ! »

« C'est ça ou la taule, a toi de choisir »

…**mais derrière ses traits de rescapée de guerre dure, il va découvrir une jeune fille fragile et submergée par ses responsabilités…**

« Espèce de folle » marmonna Drago.

« Oh et encore, elle est de bonne humeur là ! »

« Je suis Martin et voici ma sœur, Charline »

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Des enfants qu'elle a recueillis, ce sont des amis à elle ils ont eu un accident de voiture… la plus jeune Pauline, a eu un accident de cheval, elle n'ose plus remonter »

« Quel âge ? »

« 14 ans »

« Tu n'es pas notre mère, j'en ai marre de cette baraque ! »

« Hermione…. »

« Non ! Tais-toi »

…**arrivera-t-il a assumer sa tâche jusqu'au bout sans magie…**

« Tu verras tu t'y feras très vite… même les moldus ont du courage »

« Arrête Granger, tu sais très bien que mon opinion a changé »

« Elle peut être, mais toi non »

« J'en ai assez ! Je me casse ! »

…**une histoire riche en émotion et en humanité…**

« Elle fait tout son possible je pense… tu ne devrais pas la traiter comme ça »

« Je… je n'ai que 21 ans et j'ai trois enfants de presque mon âge à élever ! »

« Tu es une maman parfaite Hermione… »

« J'ai tout raté, je suis criblée de dettes »

« Ça va aller… »

« On voudrais aller à la piscine »

« Pauline… »

« J'irais avec eux si tu veux elle ne sera pas seule… »

« S'il te plaît Hermione… »

« Allé Grangie… »

« Tu as changé »

« Toi non »

…**harcelée, Drago s'apercevra qu'Hermione n'a pas une vie des plus ****tranquilles…**

« Ce ranch est une affaire familiale ! Il a été transmis de génération en génération, jamais je ne vous le vendrais ! »

« Vous êtes criblée de dettes Hermione… »

« Allez vous en ! »

« Je l'aurais… vous n'êtes que trois à me résister, mais je vous aurais ! »

« Allez au diable ! »

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Vous avez entendu la demoiselle ? »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre seule ! »

« HERMIONE !! La grange des Duken est en feu ! »

« FAITES SORTIR LES CHEVEAUX !! »

« PAULINE NON ! »

…**finalement, peut être que tout le monde y trouvera son compte…**

« Alors ? Pas si horrible pas vrai ? » Un sourire…

« Je crois que j'aime cet endroit »

« Tout le monde change Malefoy »

« Tu sais, parfois j'aimerais être quelqu'un d'autre, porter un autre nom »

« On va au bal de début de l'été au village, tu viens avec nous Drago ? »

« Tu danses ? »

« Tu danses toujours aussi bien Drago »

« Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Comment pourrais-je oublier… »

« C'était génial »

« Tu es éblouissante… »

…**venez découvrir la nouvelle aventure de Hermione et Drago, une histoire pas comme les autres dans 'Condamné à aimer'.**

Un éclat de rire.

« Personne ne t'a demandé de te rouler dans la boue ! En général c'est les cochons qui font ça ! »

« Riras bien qui riras le dernier ! »

* * *

Et voilà! Alors? je suis toute ouïe... dites moi si ça vaut la peine que je me mette a l'écriture du premier chapitre xD

Ptite review? *-* merci et a bientôt

Bisoux

Jess


	2. Prologue

Voici le prologue de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture...

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient (toujours) a JK Rowling :-)

* * *

Prologue.

« Loup blanc appelle loutre brune… êtes vous en position ? » je soupire en regardant le petit appareil dans ma main. Merlin mais qui a eu la _brillante_ idée d'introduire des talkie-walkie chez les aurors ?

Certainement pas moi. Un appareil moldu ? … bien que modifié pour pouvoir fonctionner dans le monde magique, il n'en reste pas moins que cela reste _moldu._ Je soupire encore, avant de porter l'appareil a quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

« Ici loutre brune, je suis effectivement en position et attend » je réponds.

Je me sens parfaitement ridicule. Si mon père voyait ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il serait capable d'avada kedavriser ce petit boitier noir qui depuis quelques mois nous aides à communiquer de façon plus… _pratique_ lors des missions à haut risques comme je m'apprête encore à vivre. Sauf que pour l'heure, c'est lui qui a été avada kedavrisé. Pauvre de lui. Je ne dirais pas je le plain, puisque c'est tout le contraire. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, point à la ligne. Et puis de toute façon, ma mère est bien mieux sans lui. Et moi aussi.

« Loutre brune, est ce que tu les vois ? » à nouveau, je porte ce stupide appareil à mes lèvres pour répondre.

« Non, il ne sont pas encore dans mon champs de vision » dis-je.

« La transaction devrait commencer d'une minute à l'autre, il faut te tenir prêt » comme si je ne le savais pas.

« Marc… ça fait trois heures que je suis prêt et attends » je réponds avec une pointe d'agacement.

« C'est Loup blanc ! » réfute l'abruti qui à l'autre appareil. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Imbécile.

« Enchanté » je réponds sarcastique.

« Drago… » Soupire l'autre.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ! »

« Et alors ? Je trouve ces abominations absolument ridicules »

« Réveil toi mec, t'es à la pointe de la technologie ! » me dit-il enthousiaste.

_Technologie _? Nous les sorciers, on a pas _besoin _de technologie. On se débrouillait bien avant sans, je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous impose toutes ces absurdités moldues. C'est tellement… bête. La seule chose que je tolère dans ce monde, venant des moldus, est le téléphone portable. Au moins quelque chose d'utile. Bien que je ne l'utilise que très rarement, tout le monde en a un aujourd'hui, c'est indéniable. Mais un _talkie-walkie _! Je suis soudainement sortit de ma réflexion par un bruit de voiture.

Ah… enfin de l'action !

« Marc, ils sont là… »

« J'ai vu »

« Attendons qu'ils rentrent et puis on attaques ! Préviens les autres » dis-je en quittant ma cachette sur le toit pour les prendre en flagrant délit.

Depuis quelques mois maintenant, mon collègue Marc et moi traquons une bande de trafiquants de drogue sorcière. Des drogues absolument redoutables même. Voilà des mois que nous les suivons, que nous prenons des photos – sorcières je précise – que nous enregistrons leurs conversations – avec des oreilles à rallonges sur lesquelles un sort est jeté, pour récolter les discussions enregistrées – et lors de l'une d'elles, il est apparut que le patron même du département des jeux et sports magiques était impliqué dans ce trafic et peut être même en était-il l'instigateur.

Mon chef avait dit que l'enregistrement ne suffirait pas et qu'il fallait le prendre en flagrant délit. À force de filage et de persévérances, Marc et moi avons apprit qu'un échange devait se faire avec ce gars haut placé au ministère et nous sommes donc venus plusieurs heures à l'avance, afin d'être sûr de ne rien louper.

Je m'approche doucement d'eux, aux aguets et tenant ma baguette bien serrée dans ma main. Une équipe est à notre disposition ce soir et doit nous aider à coffrer tout se petit monde sans trop de dégâts. Enfin, normalement…

Je parviens à entrer dans le hangar et à me faufiler derrière les grosses caisses. Je les entends parler et écoute leur conversation.

« Vous êtes sûr que tout y est ? » ça, c'est Stones, le chef du département des jeux et sports magique. T'es cuits mon gars.

« Bien sûr, pour qui nous prenez vous ? Déjà que vous nous faites venir dans ces endroits immondes, qui puent le poisson… » Répond une autre voix, un des trafiquants je suppose. J'ai oublié de préciser, nous sommes dans un hangar refroidissant où on stock le poisson, d'où l'odeur nauséabonde…

« Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Savez-vous qui je suis ? Quels risques je prends ? » Tonne Stones.

« Personne ne vous a demandé de les prendre, vous êtes maître de vos choix »

« Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi, si je n'avais pas été là pour lancer cette affaire, vous vendriez toujours de l'herbe dans les rues des banlieues du Londres moldus ! Maintenant, donnez-moi cet argent qu'on en finisse ! » Silence.

J'entends un bruit significatif à une valise que l'on traîne, puis qui s'ouvre. La scène est sensée être filmée par un journaliste de la Gazette, histoire de prouver que mon collègue et moi ne sommes pas des mytho. Comment ils font pour filmer ? Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas savoir ! Tout ce qui m'importe moi, ce sont les images qui en ressortiront.

« Vous voulez recompter peut-être ? » demande le trafiquant avec sarcasmes après un silence lourd et pesant.

« Non ça ira » un bruit de mallette qui se ferme. Je crois qu'il est temps d'intervenir.

« Je lance le bal Marc, prend la danse en marche » dis-je dans l'appareil, avant de me lever et d'applaudir, histoire de faire une entrée fracassante. Ça vaut le coup, franchement. Ils sont tous là à me regarder comme des imbéciles, alors que je m'avance toujours en frappant des mains un sourire carnassier collé aux lèvres.

« Bravo monsieur Stones. Le ministre et la population magique entière seront ravis de voir à quel point vous êtes bon en affaires » dis-je en me moquant. L'un des trafiquants lève sa baguette vers moi, et je copie son geste.

« Oh je ne te conseil pas d'essayer. Il y a sur le toit d'en face, un tas d'aurors baguettes pointées sur vous et ils auraient vite fait de vous transformer tous en charpie si vous osez » dis-je avec nonchalance.

« J'avoue que je vous ai sous-estimé Malefoy… »

« Que personne ne bouge ! » Marc venait d'entrer avec la cavalcade.

« Il faut croire que vous n'avez pas été assez discret » dis-je en lui liant les mains à l'aide de liens magiques.

« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça croyez moi, j'ai des relations » dit-il.

« Mais bien sûr… il se trouve Stones, que j'en ai moi aussi. Embarquez-le ! » Deux aurors s'approchent de nous pour l'emmener au ministère, dans une cellule provisoire où il séjournera le temps de mettre les modalités en ordre pour ensuite l'envoyer a Azkaban.

« Du beau boulot » Marc sourit, et me regarde l'air fier. C'est un bon gars, même si parfois il me casse les pieds. Je regarde le boitier que je tiens encore dans ma main et le lui colle dans la main.

« La prochaine fois, épargne moi ça » dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Les journalistes sorciers sont toujours là.

« Qu'est ce que tu as contre les moldus enfin ? » m'interroge Marc en suivant le pas.

« Je n'ai rien contre les moldus » _plus rien_ serait le mot exact « simplement, leurs appareils me dépassent, nous nous sommes toujours débrouillés sans, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait changer » dis-je.

« Hey Malefoy ! » m'interpelle Stones avant d'être emmené. Je me retourne. « Vous avez une brillante carrière devant vous… mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que ce travail n'est qu'un moyen de cacher un lourd passé » dit-il. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Ne l'écoute pas » me dit Marc.

« J'ai appris il n'y a pas très longtemps, qu'un de vos amis vient de succomber à ses blessures de guerres après 4 ans… quel cruel destin n'est ce pas ? » je serre les poings, Marc le remarque.

« Laisse le, ne rentre pas dans son jeu, il cherche à te provoquer, viens » me dit-il.

« Il est mort à cause de vous n'est ce pas ? » continue Stones. Je m'arrête et me retourne encore.

« Vous ne savez rien de cette histoire, alors taisez vous ! » je tonne. Il me sourie. D'un sourire narquois, odieux. Comment ose-t-il réveiller ces souvenirs ? Comment ose-t-il me parler de lui ? Comme si je ne me sentais pas assez coupable…

« Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ? » me dit-il d'une voix faussement désolée.

« La ferme ! Mais que font les collègues ? Il devrait déjà être parti ! » S'exclame Marc.

« C'était donc vrai… Blaise Zabini est mort. A cause de vous » je m'approche vivement de lui et l'empoigne par le collet, fou de rage.

« Je vous conseil de vous taire si vous tenez encore à la vie » je murmure menaçant.

« Vous ne l'avez pas aidé n'est ce pas ? Vous l'avez laissé à son sort lors de la bataille contre le mage noir… il est resté dans le coma tout ce temps. Et tous les jours que Merlin a fait depuis ce fameux combat, vous vous mangez les doigts en priant qu'il se réveille. Mais il ne s'est pas réveillé n'est ce pas ? Il est mort… et vous êtes encore plus coupable, ça vous ronge de l'intérieur, quel plus dur sentiment que la culpabilité ? Vous l'avez laissé à son sort comme un lâche que vous avez toujours été et que vous serez toujours ! » Termine-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je soutiens son regard, le tenant toujours par le collet, alors que Marc essaye de m'en séparer. Je vais le tuer. Il n'a pas le droit, ça ne le regarde pas.

« Vous savez que j'ai raison… vous vous cachez derrière le travail, mais en vérité vous êtes aussi froid et vil que votre père, vous avez ça dans le sang mon garçon et je… » C'est terminé. Je ne peux plus me contrôler et lui envoi un coup de poing bien placé dans la face. Il tombe à la renverse et je me rue sur lui, le frappant, encore et encore. Je suis tellement aveuglé que j'en oublie tout le reste. Je ne sens pas qu'on essaye de me relever, je n'entends pas les autres m'appeler et me supplier d'arrêter. Je n'ai qu'un objectif : lui faire mal, très mal.

« Drago arrête tu va le tuer ! »

« Espèce d'enflure, je vais te crever ! » dis-je en continuant de le frapper. Il a les mains liées et ne peut se défendre ni se protéger. Finalement, quelqu'un m'attrape sous les bras et me relève. Il est en sang par terre et au comble de tout, il rit. Il rigole à s'en faire mal aux côtes. Deux aurors le relèvent alors qu'il est toujours mort de rire.

« Bravo Malefoy. Maintenant, tout le monde va pouvoir voir votre vraie personnalité » dit-il alors que les journalistes ont tout enregistré.

« Espèce de… »

« Ça suffit Dray ! » me dit Marc en me retenant toujours.

« Sans rancunes, on se voit au tribunal » ricane-t-il avant de transplanner avec les deux aurors.

« Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'as prit !? » s'exclame Marc en me regardant l'air incrédule.

« Ça va » dis-je énervé.

« Drago tu sais ce que tu risques cette fois ? » continue-t-il.

« Ce salopard m'a provoqué ! » dis-je en m'énervant alors.

« Et tu as répondu comme il l'attendait ! Je ne pourrais pas te couvrir Drago, pas cette fois… » Me dit-il en tournant les talons. Je soupire. Il a raison. J'assumerai mes actes, quoi qu'il en coûte.

OoO

« Vous n'êtes qu'un inconscient ! Tout a été filmé ! J'aurais espéré que la dernière fois aurait suffit, mais non. Visiblement vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, vous allez être sévèrement punit cette fois Malefoy et personne ne pourra rien pour vous, vous l'avez cherché » j'ai envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais c'est une chose que je ne me permettrais jamais de faire à mon chef. Car c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agit.

Et je peux dire une chose, c'est que là, il est furax. Et c'est un faible mot. Je reste droit et fier, je n'ai pas perdu une miette de mon éducation, même si mon père et moi n'avions pas les même opinions il n'en reste pas moins qu'il m'a élevé. J'attends que la tempête passe, comme toujours. Il finira par se calmer, comme toujours. Et j'y réchapperais, comme toujours. Il va s'arranger. Il s'assied et s'adosse contre sa chaise. Ça y est il se calme.

« Que l'on se comprenne bien Malefoy. Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous valez. Je sais que vous êtes l'opposé de votre père, du moins en certains points. Comprenez-moi bien, vous êtes l'un de mes meilleurs hommes, mais vos accès de violence vous font défaut. Et à vous, et au département des aurors… » Et blablabla, le discours habituel quoi. J'y ai droit à chaque fois.

« Il y a eu 7 plaintes contre vous pour violence aggravée »

« C'était des criminels ! » dis-je comme si cela justifiait mes actes. Pourtant, l'envie de me justifier passe quand je croise le regard de mon chef. Bon d'accords, il est _vraiment_ furieux cette fois…

« Je vous ai toujours couvert, j'ai toujours cru qu'avec le temps vous vous assagiriez, mais il n'en est rien. Je regrette d'avoir à faire ça, mais il le faut… » Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que cette fois je ne m'en sortirais pas ?

« Votre plaque » j'écarquille les yeux.

« Monsieur… »

« Votre plaque Malefoy ! » tonne-t-il. Je serre les poings.

« Alors selon vous, je devais laisser cette pourriture m'insulter et m'humilier sans réagir ? Il méritais ce qu'il a eu ! »

« Peut être, mais ce n'est pas à vous de faire justice Drago ! Vous vous êtes mis tout seul dans cette situation et tout a été filmé, je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous, il fallait vous calmer. Maintenant, donnez moi votre foutue plaque, vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions jusqu'à ce que le magenmagot décide ce qu'il y a lieu de faire pour votre cas. Exécution ! » Je le regarde, les yeux orageux et lui tend ma plaque d'auror.

« Vous faites une grossière erreur » dis-je.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas responsable, vous avez été trop loin cette fois » je n'ai même pas envie d'écouter le reste tellement je suis dégoûté et je sors de la pièce en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte !

Lorsque je me retrouve dehors, le vent chasse. On n'est qu'au mois d'avril, mais il est encore assez mordant. Je resserre les pans de ma cape et me met à marcher. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du faire ça, mais il l'a cherché. Il n'avait pas à me provoquer.

J'arrive à mon appartement et entre. Jetant mes clés sur la table et ma cape sur le porte manteau, je prends mon courrier et entreprend de le lire. Rien d'important. Je me rends à la cuisine et prend un verre ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin sous l'armoire de l'évier. Je me serre un verre de vin et me poste devant la fenêtre. Fenêtre immense qui offre une vue imprenable sur la ville. Immense comme mon appartement, immense comme le vide de ma vie. Je soupire et me retourne. J'avance et mes yeux tombent sur tout un tas de photos. Je m'approche et contemple ces photos, posées sur l'armoire. Elles me font tellement de mal à chaque fois que je les regarde, que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je les gardes. Ce sont les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de Poudlard. Il y en a une que j'aime particulièrement, je la prend et la contemple. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit, les mots de Stones tournent en boucles dans ma tête.

On est dans le parc de Poudlard sur cette photo. Il y a Pansy, Théo, Blaise et moi… Pansy est dans les bras de Blaise et elle rie aux éclats. Je donnerais tout pour la revoir rire de la sorte. Voilà 4 ans qu'elle ne rit plus. Et tout ça est ma faute. Stones à raison, Blaise est mort à cause de moi. Je l'ai laissé tout seul, je l'ai écouté. Je secoue la tête en regardant une autre photo. La seule que j'ai de nous tous réunis. Dessus, vient s'ajouter à notre groupe Potter, Weasley, Ginny… je l'aime bien Ginny. Granger est un peu en retrait et croise les bras d'un air buté. Je me souviens qu'elle n'aimait pas les photos, encore moins avec nous. Mais les professeurs avaient tellement insisté. La _grande_ équipe qui ensemble a réussit à détruire Voldemort ! Je n'ai plus peur de prononcer son nom aujourd'hui. Je me sens ridicule en y repensant. Ce n'était qu'un nom après tout. Ce monstre nous a prit tant de choses…

Je secoue la tête en reposant les photos, je crois que j'ai assez mal pour la soirée, je vais aller prendre un bon bain et essayer de me détendre. Connaissant le ministère, je recevrais ma convocation au tribunal demain déjà, l'audience sera dans une semaine et puis je ne m'inquiète pas, que pourrait-il m'arriver de toute façon, à part perdre mon travail ?

OoO

« Votre nom complet est bien, Drago Lucius, Malefoy ? » la présidente, une vielle femme aigrie, avec des yeux marrons, des cheveux gris et le visage pire que glacial, me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes me transperçant des son regard dur et autoritaire. Je grimace, je n'aime pas mon deuxième prénom et encore moins mon nom de famille. On ne choisit pas ses parents ni sa famille, mais si je le pouvais, je changerais sur le champ !

« C'est exact » je réponds.

« Vous avez, dans la nuit du jeudi 5 avril, portez des coups sur la personne de Robert Stones, chef du département de jeux et sports magiques. Des coups d'une violence rare et c'est inacceptable venant d'un auror ! Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? Quelqu'un vous assiste-t-il ? »

Ben voyons… bien sur que non espèce de vieille bique !

« Non, je n'ai prit personne pour ma défense, il l'avait cherché »

« Il l'avait _cherché ?_ Monsieur Malefoy, on vous paye pour arrêter les criminels, non pour les brutaliser ! Qui que ce soit et quoi qu'il ait fait, rien ne vous donne le droit de frapper les suspects ! C'est la troisième plainte – et le reste – que l'on porte contre vous et je crois juste de dire que le Magenmagot a toujours été clément à votre égard, il serait peut être temps de comprendre que tout ne vous est pas permit ! »

Qu'est ce qu'elle veut que je réponde à ça ? Que je regrette ? Ce n'est pas le cas, alors je me contente de ne rien dire. Elle soupire et range les parchemins. La sentence tombe, sans délibération.

« Drago Malefoy, vous êtes condamné à une peine d'emprisonnement de 15 jours à la prison pour sorciers d'Azkaban »

J'écarquille les yeux. Azkaban ? Elle est complètement folle ! Un jour là bas suffit à rendre un homme fou, c'est la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver, elle n'est pas sérieuse. Je la regarde, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« Vous avez une semaines pour faire appel, une semaine durant laquelle vous êtes encore en liberté. Si vous ne faites pas appel, je testerais votre bonne foi en vous demandant de vous rendre à la prison dans une semaine de votre propre gré. Si vous ne le faites pas, des aurors viendront vous chercher et votre peine sera doublée ! Affaire suivante ! »

OoO

C'est impossible… 15 jours ! Je ne tiendrais jamais dans cette prison. Non pas que la détention me fait peur, loin de là mais disons que la perspective d'avoir pour seule compagnie des _choses_ décrépies, qui vous enlève toute joie de vivre et tout sentiments heureux, ne me plait pas trop.

« Garçon ? Un autre s'il vous plait » dis-je en soulevant mon verre. L'homme acquiesce et me sert un autre verre de cognac. D'habitude je ne bois que du vin mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un remontant pour digérer la nouvelle. Bon d'accords… j'ai peur d'aller là bas. Je dirais même que ça me terrifie. Je ne le dirais jamais à personne on est bien d'accords, je suis un Malefoy après tout.

Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Elle en a de bonne celle là, une semaine pour faire appel… ou est ce qu'elle veut que je trouve un défenseur qui voudrait bien plaider ma cau… une petite minute !

« Monsieur tout vas bien ? » me demande le barman en me voyant, le verre a mi chemin de ma bouche, les yeux soudain dans le vide. Je sais qui va m'aider ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? Un semblant de petit espoir nait en moi. Je vide le verre d'une traite, sous les yeux perplexe du garçon de comptoir et jette quelques pièces sur le comptoir pour mes consommations, avant de sortir précipitamment du bar.

Il _faut_ qu'il m'aide. S'il refuse, je suis fichu !

OoO

La maison n'a pas changée. Toujours aussi grande, toujours aussi belle. Je les envies parfois. Je soupire avant de passer la petite barrière de bois et gravis le petit sentier menant à la porte d'entrée. Elle est blanche… la porte. Je la regarde un moment, me demandant si ce que je m'apprête à faire est une bonne idée. Il m'a déjà sortit de bien de mauvais pas, mais cette fois… qui ne tente rien n'a rien va-t-on dire. Je prends courage et inspire avant de frapper à la porte. J'attends quelques minutes avant d'entendre des pas s'approcher et la porte finit par s'ouvrir.

Je le regarde et tente un maigre sourire. Il lève un sourcil.

« Drago ? » me dit-il.

« Excuse moi de te déranger si tard chez toi, mais j'ai un problème » dis-je. Il croise les bras.

« Je suis désolé mais c'est non ! » dit-il. J'écarquille les yeux. Comment peut-il…

« Comment … »

« Tu as oublié que toute la scène a été filmée ? J'ai tout vu et cette fois tu as dépassé les bornes Drago ! »

« Oh je t'en prie ! Pas de leçon de morale, surtout pas venant de toi ! » Dis-je vexé.

« Si tu es venu pour m'insulter, tu peux repartir » dit-il sèchement.

« Okay d'accords, excuse moi ça te va ? »

« Non » et il referme la porte, mais je mets mon pied en travers.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Le jugement est tombé aujourd'hui et je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'ai qu'une semaine pour faire appel. Ne me laisse pas tomber… » Dis-je en désespoir de cause.

« Je t'ai dit non ! »

« Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier Potter… » Dis-je en persiflant. Il rouvre la porte et relève un sourcil en croisant à nouveau les bras.

« Ils veulent m'envoyer à Azkaban… » Il ne réagit pas et je soupire « s'il te plait » je marmonne. Je le vois sourire, lui et son air agaçant.

« Et ben voilà ! Entre… » Me dit-il en s'effaçant pour me laisser passer.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce prologue ! Comme je le disais a Miss Cla' l'autre jour, il y a longtemps que je veux moi aussi faire comme elle le fait, une histoire racontée en _je_ mais j'ai toujours eu peur de me planter ! Donc, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien donc je me lance, espérons que je me casse pas la figure avec cette fic… qu'en avez-vous pensé en parlant de ça ? Pas terrible hein ? lol enfin bref, dites moi je suis toutes ouïes ! Une chtite review est la bienvenue :-)

J'vous embrasse fort

Jess


	3. Ch1 L'alternative

Ola mes chtis loups! Voici le chapitre premier! xD J'espère qu'il vous plaira et pour ne rien changer, le blabla est a la fin!^^

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartiens toujours à JK Rowling et je ne gagne rien si ce n'est le plaisir des reviews :)

* * *

Ch.1. L'alternative.

Une semaine est passée depuis le procès. Une semaine aussi que je n'ai plus vu Harry. Je crois que je suis cuit ! Je suis devant la salle d'audience, j'ai fait appel bien sûr. Mais Harry n'est pas là. Et je suis tout seul pour me défendre, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire ? Je suis fichu. Pourtant il m'avait dit qu'il m'aiderait. Quand il m'a d'abords ridiculisé avant d'enfin me faire entrer chez lui, il m'avait promis qu'il m'aiderait. Et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle depuis.

_Flash back_

_« Ils veulent m'envoyer à Azkaban… » _

_« S'il te plait »_

_« Et ben voilà ! Entre… » _

_Je suis donc entré. Je connaissais le chemin et me dirigea donc immédiatement vers le salon. En entrant, je fis la chose que je faisais à chaque fois quand j'entrais dans cette pièce, je regardais le cadre photo accroché au mur et comme à chaque fois, je souriais. Dessus, il y avait Harry, Ron, Blaise et moi. Ils avaient gagné la coupe de Quidditch et ils avaient tenu à ce qu'en bons perdants, on pose pour la photo. Si à l'époque j'avais une tête de perdant et de boudeur, aujourd'hui cette photo me faisait immensément sourire. On était tous amis à l'époque. Et on avait gardé le contact. Plus qu'avec d'autre. Comme par exemple avec Harry. Il était devenu avocat, s'était marié avec Ginny et menait une petite vie paisible de personne 'normale', même si on le montrait du doigt très souvent dans la rue, il en avait l'habitude. Oui je suis ami avec eux et j'en suis ravi ! _

_Je me dirigeais vers le fauteuil où je prenais place, quand Ginny avec son gros ventre rebondi vint m'apporter une tasse de thé._

_« Tu ne viens pas assez souvent nous voir » réprimanda-t-elle._

_« Bonjour à toi aussi Gin', comment se passe ta grossesse ? » elle me sourit._

_« Excuse moi, tout se passe bien, elle arrivera d'ici 3 mois »_

_« Elle ? »_

_« Oui, on va avoir une petite fille » sourit-elle._

_« Toutes mes félicitations ! » lui ai-je dit._

_« Merci » _

_« Bien, et si tu me disais ce que tu attends de moi » était intervenu Harry._

_« Que tu me sortes de cette galère ! » avais-je répondu. C'était évident non ?_

_« T'en sortir ? Je ne le pourrais pas et tu le sais, 15 jours à Azkaban ce n'est pas rien »_

_« Il y a bien moyen de faire quelque chose non ? Je ne veux pas aller là bas Potter » Harry avait grimacé._

_« Je sais, je comprends que tu ais peur »_

_« Si tu le répète à quelqu'un, je te tue » avais-je essayé de plaisanter._

_« Très bien… mais c'est la dernière fois » ben oui, ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry me couvrait, ou m'aidait à sortir du pétrin !_

_« Il y aurait bien une solution, est ce que tu me laisse le champ libre ? » m'avait-il demandé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais au plus profond de moi que je n'allais pas aimer, mais tant qu'à faire, il n'y a rien de pire qu'Azkaban._

_« Oui, qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? » lui avais-je demandé._

_« Ça tu le sauras bien assez tôt crois moi et j'aurais bien besoin de toute la semaine pour mettre cette solution au point » m'avait-il répondu._

_« Très bien, je te fais confiance Potter… mais ne m'oublie pas, le procès est dans sept jours »_

_« Je serais là Drago, arrête de paniquer »_

_« Je ne panique pas ! » m'étais-je insurgé. Il avait relevé un sourcil « okay, j'ai la trouille de ma vie t'es content là ? »_

_« Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Bien, laisse moi la semaine et toi pendant ce temps là, profite de ta semaine de congés 'forcés' et ne va pas faire d'idiotie surtout ! on se retrouve au ministère dans une semaine. Et j'étais parti, lui faisant une confiance aveugle, sans demander mon reste._

_Fin du flash back._

Maintenant, là tout de suite, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à mesure que les minutes et secondes avancent, ma confiance et mon estime pour lui baisse en même temps, bizarre… la porte devant moi s'ouvre, et mes entrailles se serrent. Ma fin est proche, priez pour moi…

Je m'installe comme la dernière fois sur le fauteuil des accusés face au magenmagot en entier et attend que la vieille bique prenne la parole.

« Mr Malefoy, vous avez fait appel de notre décision. C'est votre droit, et j'imagine que vous avez des arguments en bétons ? »

« Euh… »

« Avez-vous au moins un témoins ou quelqu'un pour vous défendre ? » redemande-t-elle. Et qu'est ce que je suis sensé dire moi hein ?

« Et bien, mon avocat… »

« … est arrivé en retard votre honneur, veuillez m'excuser » j'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau ! Je me dégonfle comme un ballon tandis que le soulagement l'emporte. Je regarde Harry marcher, se postant devant moi. Mon héro, mon sauveur, mon ange gardien !

« Harry James, Potter votre honneur. J'assure la défense de mon client et ami, Drago Lucius, Malefoy »

« Très bien Mr Potter… vous avez très certainement eu connaissance des chefs d'accusations à l'encontre de votre client et de la peine dont il a écopé ? »

« Oui votre honneur »

« Bien, nous vous écoutons » fait alors la vieille en s'adossant à sa maudite chaise. Comment elle fait sa maligne là, si j'étais à ta place ma grande…

« Je n'ai rien à dire » Je rêve ! Ce n'est pas Harry qui a parlé ? Si ce n'était pas moi qui étais en cause, j'aurais ri ! Non mais c'est vrai allé ! Un défenseur qui vient et qui n'a rien à dire ? Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il fiche ?! Je sais ! Il est de mèche avec la présidente, j'en suis sûr ! D'ailleurs elle se relève aussi surprise que moi je crois.

« Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût Mr Potter. Vous êtes ici pour défendre votre client et vous n'avez rien à dire ? Alors qu'êtes vous venu faire ? »

« Je n'ai rien à dire mais… » Potter me jette un regard avant de poursuivre. Je crains le pire. Je connais ce regard là. Il a une lueur au fond des yeux. La même lueur qu'il avait quand on s'insultait encore et qu'il me montrait qu'il allait se venger quand je lui faisait un coup tordu. Ma gorge est sèche tout à coup, il est de mon coté ou du sien par les slips de Merlin !?

« J'ai une alternative votre honneur… »

« Je vous écoute » c'est qu'elle a l'air intéressée en plus. Harry se met à faire les cent pas. Je soupire. Et dire que les 15 prochains jours de ma vie sont entre ses mains !

« Et bien… voyez vous, Drago et moi nous connaissons depuis pas mal de temps. Nous sommes amis et quand il est venu me voir en me disant qu'il allait être emprisonné, j'ai prit pitié de lui » j'le crois pas ! Il se fiche de moi ou quoi ?

« J'ai accepté de l'aider. Je sais qu'il doit être puni pour ce qu'il à fait, c'est un fait incontestable. Mais la prison serait… trop bien pour lui » continue-t-il. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire nerveux de ma gorge. _Trop bien _? Qu'est ce qu'il a fumé avant de venir ?

« Voyez vous, quand un enfant fait une bêtise, on le prive de ce qu'il n'aime pas. Comme par exemple, de son jouet préféré… »

« Venez en au fait Mr Potter » je le vois sourire poliment.

« Et bien je me suis dit que pour que mon client comprenne bien la leçon, il fallait le punir de ce à quoi il tient le plus : la magie » alors là… ! Je vais l'étrangler. Je jure devant dieu qu'en sortant de prison, je le tue !

« C'est un bon raisonnement… poursuivez »

« Et bien je me suis renseigné, j'ai une amie qui tient un ranch à l'autre bout du pays. Je l'ai appelée cette semaine et elle est d'accords d'accueillir mon client dans son ranch. Bien entendu, si vous acceptez le marché, sa baguette lui sera confisqué par vos bon soins durant la durée que vous aurez décidé, et il sera sous tutelle d'une personne compétente » termine-t-il. J'ai pactisé avec le diable ou quoi ? Il veut ma mort ? Je nage en plein cauchemar !!! Moi ? Sans baguette ? C'est une blague ?!

La vielle bique semble réfléchir. C'est qu'en plus elle n'a pas l'air de trouver l'idée mauvaise ! Par pitié… pas ma baguette. Je me sentirais trop… nu.

« J'accepte votre alternative Mr Potter. A une seule condition »

« Je vous écoute »

« Vous serez le tuteur de Mr Malefoy » ah bien fait !

« Sauf votre respect votre honneur, cela m'est impossible, j'ai un travail et… »

« Vos honoraires seront payés et vous serez dédommagé du temps que vous aurez passé avec lui »

« Dans ce cas… » Ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a fait ça ? Espèce de sale traître !

« Drago Malefoy, vous passerez sous la tutelle de monsieur Potter, deux mois à vivre en simple moldu. Vous vous plierez aux volontés de votre hôte, effectuerez toutes les tâches demandées… »

« _DEUX MOIS _?! » je m'écrie ! Oups… elle relève un sourcil.

« Bien, puisque ce laps de temps ne semble pas vous convenir, on passera à quatre ! » dit-elle. QUOI ?

« Mais… »

« La ferme » marmonne Potter pour que moi seul l'entende, je le regarde les yeux ronds.

« C'est ça où je vous fait immédiatement enfermer !! Vous passerez donc les autres prochains mois au ranch de l'amie de Mr Potter ! Vous avez le droit d'avoir des moments de libre, sans dépasser 50 km de votre lieu de détention, et je vous conseillerais de vous taire pour ne pas aggraver votre cas Mr Malefoy ! Maintenant, donnez-moi votre baguette ! » Je me lève et d'un pas rageur me dirige vers la présidente. Ferme là Drago, ça vaut mieux pour toi. À contre cœur, je sors ma baguette. Je la regarde un moment, elle a la main tendue, je n'ai pas envie de lui donner. Ma baguette, c'est ma vie. Je suis sensé faire comment moi ?

« Votre baguette Mr Malefoy » redit-elle. Ça va, ça va ! Je la lui tends et j'ai l'impression d'être une coquille vide lorsque je la vois la ranger dans un de ses tiroirs. Plus de magie… je n'en reviens pas.

« Vous reviendrez ici même, dans quatre mois la récupérer si vous avez respecté notre accord. Que ce soit bien clair entre nous. Que je n'apprenne pas que vous avez utilisé la baguette d'un autre pour vous en servir… si vous essayez de vous échapper de cet endroit, je le saurais, et vous irez tout droit en prison, ai-je été assez claire ? »

« Très claire » je marmonne.

« Bien ! » elle frappe de son espèce de petit marteau en bois « affaire suivante ! » crie-t-elle.

Je sors, la tête basse, les mains dans les poches sans regarder derrière moi. Comment est ce que je vais faire pendant quatre mois ?

OoO

« DRAGO ! » non je ne me retournerais pas ! Tu rêve mon pote ! Pourtant, je sais qu'il ne lui faudra que quelque secondes pour me rattraper et quand il arrive à ma hauteur, je me renfrogne.

« Écoute-moi au moins » me prie-t-il.

« Non » dis-je.

« Fait pas ta tête de mule voyons » non mais je _rêve _!

« Fallait y penser avant de me tirer dans le dos ! » je peste. Je l'entends rire.

« Arrête Drago. Tu dramatise »

« Je _dramatise _? Ça te va bien toi de dire ça ! Tu as été élevé dans ce milieu ! Comment je suis sensé savoir ce que je vais devoir faire hein ? Je ne me suis jamais séparé de ma baguette ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? » Je hurle. C'est drôle, tout le monde nous regarde.

« Oui, je viens de t'éviter la folie Drago ! Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de ce que peux engendrer ne fus ce qu'une seule et unique journée à Azkaban. Alors crois moi, quatre mois sans magie à coté de 15 jours de prison, c'est de la rigolade »

« Encore une fois, tu parle en connaissance de cause, moi je ne sais rien de ce monde ! »

« Parce que tu n'as jamais rien voulu savoir ! » oh pitié ! Voilà qu'il va me ressortir un de ses beaux discours.

« En plus je vais arriver comme un plouc, chez des gens que je ne connais même pas ! » pourquoi il sourit ? Je sens l'embrouille encore.

« Qui te dit que tu ne connais pas ? » me dit-il innocemment.

« Ben c'est que tu vois, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis moldus qui tiennent un ranch dans lequel mon ami m'a volontairement placé pour me ridiculiser » raillai-je.

« Arrête Drago » cette fois il rit. Je soupire et me calme.

« Très bien, alors qui est ce ? » je demande.

« Je ne suis pas sur que tu veuille le savoir… » Me dit-il. Serais-ce de l'appréhension dans son regard ?

« Au point ou j'en suis, je touche le fond je ne vois pas ce qui serait pire » dis-je lassé. On a reprit la marche.

« C'est… » Pourquoi il hésite ?

« Tu as perdu ta langue Potter ? » dis-je sarcastique. Il ferme les yeux et inspire avant de les rouvrir. Il est bizarre.

« C'est le ranch d'Hermione »

Aurais-je bien entendu ? Je m'arrête, le regardant les yeux ronds et lui me regarde, l'air embêté. Puis soudain, je me mets à rire. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« C'est marrant, j'ai cru un instant que tu avais dit 'Hermione' » dis-je en me reprenant.

« C'est ce que j'ai dis » je n'ai plus envie de rire du tout.

« Hermione ? On parle bien de la même ? » Je demande.

« J'imagine oui. Hermione Granger, major de notre promotion à Poudlard, héroïne de guerre, miss-je-sais-tout, ma meilleure amie… Hermione quoi »

« C'est une blague ? » dis-je le teint livide.

« Non Drago »

« Est ce que tu es complètement cinglé Potter ? » je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre et je le plante là faisant demi tour, retournant vers le ministère.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-il en me suivant.

« Je retourne voir la présidente, je vais lui demander qu'elle m'enferme ! » dis-je très sérieux.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? »

« Il est hors de question t'entend ? Que je passe quatre mois chez Granger ! »

« Oh je t'en prie, arrête de faire le gamin ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne supporterais pas la prison »

« Oui et je supporterais encore moins Granger ! » dis-je déterminé.

« Tu es complètement stupide Drago Malefoy ! Tant pis, fait ce que bon te semble. Je t'attends demain matin à 8h00 devant chez moi, si a 8h15 tu n'es pas là, ne comptes pas sur moi pour te sauver la mise cette fois ! » Me dit-il en transplannant. Je suis arrivé devant l'entrée du ministère. Je m'arrête. Il a raison. Je lève la tête et ferme les yeux agacé.Il a _raison _!!

« Fait chier !!! » pestais-je avant de faire demi-tour. J'ai besoin d'un verre…

OoO

Je dois être vraiment désespéré pour accepter d'aller dans ce ranch. J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps, quel paradoxe ! A défaut de faire l'un ou l'autre, je me saoule. Bien plus pratique et moins prise de tête. Affalé dans mon divan, une bouteille bien entamée sur la table basse, je regarde mon verre de vin a moitié vide ou a moitié plein, au choix, d'un air absent.

Granger… ça fait 4 ans que je ne l'ai plus vue. Et je ne m'en plains pas cela dit. Et je pense à juste titre qu'elle non plus. D'ailleurs je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle a accepté le marché de Potter. Ce traitre ! Si je m'écoutais, je l'étranglerais jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ce petit survivant ! De toute façon d'une manière ou d'une autre, je lui ferais payer. Franchement ! Il sait pourtant combien on s'aime Granger et moi ça crevait les yeux du temps de Poudlard ! Il faut bien se l'avouer, entre elle et moi le courant n'est jamais passé. Bon d'accords, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour mais elle non plus ! Alors qu'on se mette à ma place ; savoir que je vais devoir passer 4 mois chez elle, avec elle… il faut comprendre que je ne saute pas de joie. Je bois encore une gorgée de vin. Ça me fait du bien et je me fiche de savoir si c'est une solution.

Bon okay elle a peut être changé. Peut être qu'on s'entendra bien ? Peut être qu'on deviendra les meilleurs amis du monde ? Je crois que le vin commence à faire son effet : je délire ! Et encore une gorgée. Tient, mon verre est vide… bah y en a encore dans la bouteille. Je me resserre et me remet dans ma position. Les pieds sur la table, avachi. À la réflexion, Potter à raison au fond. Même si ça m'énerve de devoir l'admettre, je préfère ça à la prison, m'enfin, sans magie ça va être dur ! Potter est fou, il aurait du me laisser me faire enfermer et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y aura un meurtre avant la fin des quatre mois ! Si, si. Elle ou moi. J'en suis persuadé. Tient, j'ai vidé la bouteille. Ça veut dire un enfant dans l'année généralement. Peut être aurais-je une fille ? Avec Granger ?

Et aussi soudainement qu'un infarctus foudroyant, je recrache ma gorgée de vin en éclatant de rire. Je dois avoir l'air d'un malade mental. Tout seul, en train de rire comme un con. Le pire, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me ravoir non mais ! Quand je reprends un peu de contenance, du moins assez pour lever les yeux, je m'aperçois que je ne suis plus seul. Deux jambes, des jambes de femmes. Je continue à lever les yeux, le bas d'une robe bleue pâle, ensuite un petit gilet blanc et enfin, le visage de Pansy un sourcil relevé.

« J'ai toujours dit que t'avais un grain » me dit-elle sarcastique. Elle a les bras croisés et attend sûrement que mon fou rire se calme. Finalement, je respire un bon coup et la regarde.

« Tu trinque avec moi ? » je lui demande. Elle regarde la bouteille vide.

« J'aurais du mal, tu as tout sifflé espèce d'ivrogne » peste-t-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face de moi. Je vois un peu trouble et la tête me tourne, je connais cette sensation et elle me fait du bien. Oui je sais c'est provisoire, mais je m'en fiche.

« T'es au courant ? » je demande.

« Oui et je passais justement pour ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu passe ta dernière soirée d'homme libre tout seul, mais visiblement tu ne t'ennuies pas puisque tu ries tout seul » continue-t-elle. Et pourquoi elle emploie ce ton de réprimande ?

« Ouais et alors ? »

« Drago… qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-elle très sérieuse.

« Je bois ! Voyons Pansy, sais-tu au moins chez qui je vais passer les 4 prochains mois ? »

« Non, mais quelque chose me dit que tu vas me le dire »

« Chez mon amie de toujours, j'ai nommé : Granger ! » dis-je avec des gestes théâtraux. Je la vois grimacer.

« Tu dramatise un peu je crois, Hermione n'est pas mauvaise » me dit-elle. Je ricane.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais elle ne m'aime pas et moi non plus » dis-je avec amertume, en zozotant un peu. Aurais-je oublié de préciser que c'est ma deuxième bouteille ?

« C'est bien pour ça que ce que tu t'apprête à vivre s'appelle une _sanction_ Drago. Et puis de toute façon, je préfère te savoir là qu'en prison » me dit-elle. Je grimace.

« Je crois que je préfèrerais » je marmonne.

« Ne dit pas de bêtise ! » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel « c'est le vin qui parle, l'alcool n'a jamais rien résolu Drago crois moi » dit-elle en prenant la bouteille vide et tentant de me prendre le verre des mains, mais je le recule et la toise.

« Tu connais ça toi ? L'alcool pour oublier » je la vois se raidir et moi je regrette immédiatement mes paroles. Elle a raison, j'ai beaucoup trop bu pour ce soir. Je lui tends mon verre qu'elle s'empresse d'aller remettre dans la cuisine. Durant ces 4 dernières années, pendant le coma de Blaise, Pansy à vécu des moments difficiles et au début, elle se réfugiait dans l'alcool. J'ai été là pour la soutenir et l'épauler et j'ai réussi à l'en sortir. Puis il y a quelques moi Blaise est mort. J'ai eu peur qu'elle replonge, mais je suis resté à ses cotés, toujours et elle n'a plus jamais touché une goute. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire ça, l'alcool rend bête.

« Chui désolé » dis-je quand je l'entends revenir. Elle ne répond pas et me regarde. Mes entrailles forment un nœud quand je vois ses yeux rempli de douleur. Mais quel crétin !

« Bonne chance pendant ta détention, on se téléphone » dit-elle en sortant rapidement de mon appartement. Je ne saurais pas la suivre, je suis bien trop éméché ! Je tiens à peine assis et tout ce que je suis capable de faire, c'est de tomber en arrière dans mon fauteuil et de m'endormir pour cuver.

OoO

J'ai mal au dos… et à la tête aussi. J'ouvre un œil, tout est brouillé. J'essaye d'ouvrir l'autre et je les referme tout les deux aussitôt. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être sur un bateau ? Les souvenirs me reviennent petit à petit… il faut vraiment que j'arrête le vin ! Je me redresse, avec une furieuse envie de vomir au creux de l'estomac. Quand je me mets debout, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes ne vont pas suivre, c'est étrange il faut que je me cramponne à tout pour arriver à la cuisine. J'ouvre le troisième placard du haut et trouve immédiatement ce que je recherche. Je prends la fiole dans ma main et la décapsule. On m'a interdit de pratiquer la magie mais pas d'ingurgiter des potions si j'en ai envie. Je la sens couler le long de mon œsophage avant d'atteindre mon estomac qui aussitôt se sent plus léger. Mon mal de crâne disparait instantanément, je me sens mieux. Je retrouve mes esprits. Je regarde l'heure sur l'horloge et soupire. Il ne me reste que 2 heures pour me préparer et préparer mes bagages.

Je m'empresse de rejoindre ma chambre et de commencer à préparer ma valise. C'était bien plus pratique avec ma baguette ! Une fois ma valise bouclée, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche. Douche que je pris très rapidement, n'ayant pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder. J'attrape ma valise et sort de mon appartement. Avant de fermer la porte, je regarde une dernière fois et soupire encore. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Je sors de mon immeuble. En plus il faut que je m'y rende à pied, je ne sais plus transplanner la barbe ! Pour ne rien arranger, il se met à pleuvoir, alors là c'est le bouquet ! Oh non, je touche le fond lorsqu'une voiture passe a proximité de moi, roulant sur une flaque gigantesque d'eau qui m'éclabousse. Je suis complètement trempé. Au point où j'en suis de toute façon… je sors mon portable et cherche dans mon répertoire. Quand je tombe sur le numéro de Pansy, j'appuie sur appeler et évidement comme je m'y attendais, je tombe sur la messagerie.

« Salut… écoute, je suis un abruti et un crétin finit. Accepte les excuses d'un saoulard repenti et si tu en as l'occasion, passe me voir. Les visites ne sont pas interdites. Je suis vraiment désolé Pansy, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Rappel moi vite, je t'embrasse » et je raccroche.

Je continue de marcher et bientôt, j'arrive devant chez les Potter. Ils sont tout les deux là, devant la voiture chargée de bagages et m'attendent. Harry me fait un grand sourire.

« Je savais que tu viendrais »

« Te réjouis pas trop vite Potter… » Je réponds.

« Oh allé, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête. Console-toi en te disant que tu ne sera pas tout seul » me dit-il.

« À la merci de trois Gryffondor ? Ça ne me rassure pas figure toi » dis-je. Il rit en mettant ma valise dans la voiture.

« Aller… tu verras je suis persuadée que tu adoreras l'endroit ! » je souris malgré moi en regardant Ginny qui vient d'accrocher mon bras.

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix » je marmonne.

« Exactement, allé monte on en a au moins pour 3 heures de route » me dit Harry. Ben voyons, rien que ça.

« Et pourquoi on ne transplanne pas ? » je demande surpris. Harry sourit.

« Autant t'habituer tout de suite à ta vie de moldu » rétorque-t-il. C'est très drôle, non vraiment. Je monte alors dans la voiture. Après m'être débattu avec ma ceinture et que Ginny me sois venu en aide, Harry démarra.

OoO

1 arrêt à la pompe essence et 7 arrêts pipi pour Mme Potter plus tard, nous arrivons à destination. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon cœur loupe un battement. Non je ne stress pas ! Enfin si, un petit peu quand même. Harry s'engage sur un chemin de terre, éloigné de toute route et arrive bientôt à une barrière. Il ralenti. Quand je regarde au dehors, je suis ébahi de voir autant d'hectares de terrain ! Des prairies à pertes de vue, des chevaux… tout clôturé. Le paysage est je dois l'avouer, magnifique. La grande barrière que l'on vient de passer, est toute blanche et immense. Les clôtures sont blanches elle aussi. Je me souviens que Granger adorait le blanc. Le chemin est long pour arriver jusque la maison. Enfin, ça me semble long plutôt. Quand on arrive enfin, il n'y a personne. Pas âme qui vive dehors. Harry stoppe la voiture et je défais ma ceinture. Je sors de la voiture et clape la portière.

Je regarde tout autour de moi. Je ne pensais pas que cet endroit pouvait être aussi beau. C'est épatant.

« Alors, qu'est ce que t'en dit ? » me demande Ginny tout sourire.

« Je dois avouer que le paysage est plaisant » j'avoue. Ginny a de la malice au fond des yeux. Je l'aime beaucoup.

Je me retourne alors. Sur la droite, il y a un tracteur. Et devant se tracteur, baissée sur le moteur, je dirais même presque plongée dedans, mains et bras ; une fille semble se débattre et pester mille et une profanations contre les méfaits de la mécanique. Cette voix ! La fille – car je l'ai reconnue s'en est une ! – porte un jean moulant et d'ailleurs on a une vue imprenable sur son petit postérieur et sa chute de rein parfaite. Elle porte apparemment un petit pull qui lui remonte, découvrant le bas de son dos et un tatouage en forme d'ange. J'écarquille les yeux. Ce tatouage… cette voix ! Ce n'est tout de même pas…

« Granger ?! » je murmure. Le sourire de Ginny s'accentue. Elle me tire par le bras et m'entraîne à sa suite vers Granger.

« Un coup de main ? » propose Harry en souriant. Elle se redresse d'un coup. Les manches de son pull son relevées et elle a les mains pleine de graisse. Beurk. Ses cheveux sont retenus par un élastique, formant une queue de cheval et elle se retourne.

Aussitôt, nos yeux entre en contact et se figent. On se fixe. Je dégluti. Comment suis-je sensé réagir ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais préparé à tout sauf à ça.

Ma première journée en tant que moldu démarre décidément bien. Je me retrouve dans un endroit beau certes, mais que je ne connais pas, avec pour hôte une fille qui me déteste, que _je_ déteste et qui pourtant est devenu incroyablement canon ! Vous feriez quoi vous à ma place ? Si vous n'en savez rien, et ben moi encore moins !

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà voilà :-) Pauvre, pauvre Drago... xD J'espère que le thème de la fic vous plait toujours lol Moi en tout cas je m'éclate à l'écrire! Le point de vue de Drago me fait marrer, j'adore insérer ses répliques xD Même si pour moi c'est une première d'écrire en JE et même si j'avoue que d'écrire au présent est assez difficile, je m'amuse bien et j'espère que les petits défauts ne se voient pas trop...

Voilà, j'attends vos avis avec impatience!

Chtite review siouplait? =D

Bisoux bisoux

Jess


	4. Ch2 La visite du ranch

Chalut à tous !!

Voici enfin le chapitre 2 ! lol il a mis du temps à venir et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment pour les cours (Pfff même pas je me débrouille avec les excuses c'est nuul ! xD)

Comme toujours, le blabla est à la fin, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **malheureusement pour moi, tout appartiens à JK Rowling ! lol

* * *

**Santera : bonne chance pour la suite!! **_Merki ^^ _

**Lisou : j'aime bien surtout le point de vue de Malfoy ici, trop hilarant!! **_Wi lol je trouve aussi^^_** a quand la suite? **_Que voici que voilà !_** bonne continuation, bisous **_Merki ^^ bisoux_

**Lorelyne : J'adore! Je trouve ça trop bien. C'ets pour quand la suite? **_J'te remercie !^^ la voici !_

**Els : trop bien veux trop savoir la suite est ce que drago et hermione vont s'entendre :p **_Mystère… xD_** continue hate de lire la suite**

**Leslie : Ah lala...Je le pelains vraiment Drago!^^ **_Et Hermione alors ?_** Enfin Hermione aussi ceci dit **_ah ! lol_** parce que je pense que ça va pas être super facil pour elle! **_Il faut aussi garder à l'esprit qu'Hermione n'a pas un caractère facile non plus et donc par conséquent, elle ne rendra pas les choses plus faciles non plus lol_** XD Enfin je voulais te dire que je trouve que ton histoire est super bien partie et que vraiment je suis impatiente de lire la suite!^^ **_Ah ben ça fait plaisir de le savoir ! ^^_** Enfin prends ton temps faut pas bacler non plus!!^^' **_Tout à fait !_** Bonne chance pour la suite et surtout Courage! **_C'est très gentil :)_

* * *

Ch.2. La visite du ranch

.« Granger… » Dis-je de mon ton le plus neutre et détaché possible.

« Malefoy… » Répond-t-elle en adoptant une attitude sévère. Je suis mal à l'aise. Oui, parce que elle me fixe et que je déteste ça. On dirait qu'elle m'analyse ! Et les deux Potter sont là comme deux ahuris, à nous regarder guettant notre réaction. Je suis sûr qu'au fond, mon survivant d'ami jubile. Sale traître – oui je sais je me répète mais c'est la vérité !

« Hem… c'est joli ici » Drago tu t'enfonces là… Elle relève un sourcil et me dévisage.

« Vraiment ? » me demande-t-elle. Je suis mal à l'aise oui, mais pourtant mon regard ne quitte pas le sien. Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne me rabaisserais pas à ça.

« Oui »

« Et bien, tu vas avoir l'occasion d'en profiter un maximum pendant ton séjour, j'imagine que les paysages moldus ne te manqueront pas lorsque tu partiras » mais c'est qu'elle me casse en plus ! J'entends Potter étouffer un rire dans une fausse toux, j'ai les dents qui grincent et j'ai déjà envie de sortir d'ici.

« Écoute… » Commençai-je.

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre, j'ai encore un tas de choses à faire aujourd'hui » me coupe-t-elle en avançant, Ginny lui emboîtant le pas. Je les regarde s'éloigner et soupire. Potter me rejoint, avec un grand sourire et ma valise qu'il me tend.

« Ôte-moi tout de suite ce sourire moqueur Harry » pestai-je. Il rit de plus belle.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Sérieusement, il y des moments où je devrais te filmer mon vieux » dit-il en me tapant l'épaule. Nous nous avançons tout les deux et entrons à l'intérieur de la grande maison.

OoO

Le ranch était immense. Des hectares et des hectares de terrain, avec des kilomètres et des kilomètres de clôtures ! La maison vue de dehors semblait tout aussi immense d'ailleurs. Il y avait devant, un perron faisant toute la longueur de la maison, couverte d'un préau tout en bois évidemment. Je ne doute d'ailleurs pas de l'intérieur… sur le perron, se trouve un coin avec une petite table ronde et quatre fauteuils d'extérieur.

Lorsque je rentre, je suis bien obligé d'admettre que l'endroit est accueillant et charmant même. On débouche directement dans une grande pièce qui me semble être le living. A gauche le salon, avec un grand divan en coin de couleur crème, des coussins éparpillés un peu partout. Une table basse en fer forgé, avec le dessus en verre recouverte d'un napperon blanc. Je remarque aussi que le parquet à cet endroit, est recouvert d'un tapis blanc moelleux à la manière des salles communes de Poudlard. Il y a une grande cheminée à feu ouvert. Quand je regarde un peu autour de moi, je remarque qu'ici tout est fait de bois. Du sol au plafond. Sans parler des poutres apparentes. Ça me fait penser à Noël. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est juste une impression. Je vois bien les chaussettes rouges accrochées à la cheminée, les décorations et le sapin. Le feu allumé et moi emmitouflés dans un gros pull en laine à col roulé. J'avoue, j'aime le salon !

A ma droite il y a la salle à manger. Respectant bien l'ambiance de bois, à l'inverse du salon qui a l'air plus moderne avec son divan et sa table ; la salle à manger est quant à elle faite dans un style plus ancien. Toute de chêne, je suis persuadé que la table peut accueillir 12 personnes sans se bousculer tant elle est grande ! Pourtant, il n'y a que huit chaises. Un grand bahut en chêne trône devant la table, juste en dessous de la fenêtre et à l'opposé, un vaisselier en chêne également. Au mur, il y a diverses photos qui ne m'intéressent pas et au moins trois fers à cheval qui m'intéressent encore moins.

« Tu pourras faire le tour du propriétaire un peu plus tard si tu veux bien, je n'ai pas le temps maintenant, suis moi » Granger vient de m'interrompre dans ma contemplation. Je soupire et me décide à la suivre.

On arrive dans un grand couloir aux murs entièrement latté de bois vernis. Je suis agréablement surpris par l'aspect de cette immense maison.

« Au bout du couloir, c'est la cuisine » m'explique Granger, avant de m'entraîner dans un escaliers tournant mais super larges ! On arrive à l'étage. Je vois plusieurs portes différentes. Si je compte bien, il y en a huit.

« Là, c'est la salle de bain. Tu peux en disposer à ta guise… » Me dit-elle en ouvrant une porte. La salle de bain est très spacieuse. Contrairement au reste de la maison, mis à part le parquet, tout ici est en carrelage. Il y a un WC, une grande baignoire – bon d'accord, pas aussi grande que Poudlard – pouvant accueillir deux personnes facile, voir même trois. Un double évier, avec une grande glace. Tient, il y a plusieurs brosses à dents… c'est curieux, Granger est-elle maniaque au point de changer de brosse à dents tout les jours ? Encore une fois, je suis interrompu dans mes interrogations quand le parquet grince et que Granger sort. Je continue à la suivre et deux portes plus loin, j'arrive enfin dans ce qui va me servir de chambre durant les 4 prochains mois de ma vie.

« Voila, ta chambre. J'ai lavé les draps et refait le lit ce matin. Tu as une garde robe à ta disposition, deux tables de chevet et un bureau » Je ne réponds pas, pourquoi faire ? Je remarque avec curiosité qu'il y a une autre porte sur la gauche. Comme si elle avait deviné la question avant que je ne la pose – tant mieux, moins on se parle, mieux ça sera – elle se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre.

« Chaque chambre à son propre WC » je hoche la tête. Elle ouvre les rideaux et moi je n'ai toujours pas bougé de la porte…

« Okay, je te laisse t'installer, ranger tes vêtements, prendre tes marques pour aujourd'hui, je ne te demanderai rien. Mais dés demain, ton travail commence »

« Mon travail ? » dis-je. Elle me regarde avec son air supérieur.

« Oui Malefoy ! Ton _travail_. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas venir en touriste ici et te tourner les pouces ? » Pourquoi elle a l'air offensée ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça voyons ! J'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'elle entend par là c'est tout.

« Hey relax… je n'ai jamais prétendu ça, je sais pourquoi je suis ici inutile de me manger le nez ! Simplement, la juge m'a parlé de tâches à faire… je voudrais juste savoir en quoi ça consiste, c'est tout »

« Oh crois moi, tu le sauras bien assez tôt » et elle repart. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, elle se retourne vers moi, quoi encore ?

« Oh et Malefoy ici, il y a des règles à respecter. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, dans les appartements préfets, donc tu ne feras pas ce que tu voudras et quand tu le voudras… »

« J'ai grandi Granger… et mûri aussi »

« Oh vraiment ? Si tu le dis… il n'empêche qu'il y a une règle primordiale à ne pas transgresser : pas de filles sous mon toit ! Aucune ! »

« Très bien… autre chose ? » elle fait mine de réfléchir…

« Ici on se lève à 5 heures… petit déjeuner à 6h et début des corvées à 7h » m'énumère-t-elle. Je lève un sourcil.

« Rien que ça » ricanai-je.

« Tu t'y feras vite » dit-elle avant de claquer la porte de la chambre. Je soupire profondément tout en me laissant tomber assis sur le lit.

Apparemment, rien n'a changé. Elle m'apprécie toujours autant, remarque je ne vois pas pourquoi cela aurait changé… moi non plus de toute façon. Même si elle à l'air plus… féminine. Nouveau soupir…

Je me décide à ranger mes affaire dans la garde robe et c'est là que j'inspecte ma chambre. Le lit est double, j'aurai au moins ça. Je remarque avec étonnement que mes draps sont verts, tout comme les tentures de la fenêtre. Le tapis est couleur argent aussi. Le coin de mes lèvres frémit et je finis par sourire agréablement surpris. Aurait-elle cherché à me faire plaisir en adoptant les couleurs de mon ancienne maison ? Peut-être pas si mégère que ça finalement la Granger…

OoO

Ça y'est j'ai enfin fini de ranger mes affaires. Et dire qu'avec la magie ça m'aurait prit 2 minutes à peine… je secoue la tête, non ne pas penser à la magie ! Je sors de ma chambre et entreprends alors de visiter le reste de la maison. Je descends et me dirige vers la cuisine. Comme je m'y attendais, elle ressemble beaucoup aux autres pièces de la maison. Toute faite de bois, avec une table un peumoins grande que celle de la salle à manger, il y a tous les électroménagers dont disposent en général les moldu**s**. Bon, le frigo je connais… la cafetière aussi – oui je sais j'avais dit que je n'utilisais que le téléphone portable venant du monde moldu, j'ai omis quelques autres petits détails, comme l'ordinateur aussi; j'ai eu l'occasion de m'en servir une ou deux fois – mais cette espèce de boîte métallique toute blanche la, avec un bouton qui tourne et plein d'autre petit boutons dessus, c'est quoi au juste ? Je regarde de plus près et plisse les yeux pour lire.

_600°… 750°… low, hight, combo…_ mais enfin qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ?! On dirait une porte en plus, vraiment bizarre ce truc… je reporte mon regard sur l'engin à coté du frigo. Une plaque toute noire et toute lisse. Avec des boutons qu'on tourne aussi. Il y en a cinq. Quatre les uns près des autres et un à l'écart, avec des degrés la aussi. Hey! il y a aussi une porte juste en dessous. Il fait tellement calme, je me sens un peu ridicule la en me grattant l'arrière du crâne pour essayer de comprendre. Bon j'ai quatre mois, on verra tout ça plus tard hein.

Il y a une autre entrée à la cuisine on dirait. Je sors donc par l'autre coté, et quand j'ouvre la porte, un sourire en coin s'élève cette fois pour de bon sur mes lèvres. La pièce où je viens d'atterrir me fait rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne me surprend pas d'elle tiens. Granger sans ses livres ne serait pas Granger ! Une bibliothèque digne de Poudlard je vous dis ! Tout ça c'est toute sa collection personnelle ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Je parcours un peu les rayons et ne suis pas du tout surpris de retrouver plusieurs classiques moldus.

_Roméo et Juliette… Notre Dame De Paris… _oui je sais ça fait encore un truc moldu que je connais… j'arrive devant une autre porte, qui donne dans le salon. Ginny est dans la salle à manger.

« Bon appétit » elle relève la tête et me sourit.

« Merci alors, comment trouves tu la maison ? »

« Elle est très… boisée » elle rit.

« Ta chambre te plaît ? »

« Assez… »

« Tu verras, tu te feras vite à cette vie » me dit-elle d'un air assuré. Je hausse les épaules.

« Ça serait mieux avec ma baguette »

« Allé, quatre mois ça passera vite »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Voila, les bagages sont montés, ah Drago alors, tu as fait le tour du propriétaire ? Jolie maison hein ? »

« Mouais »

« Ne fait pas celui qui est indifférent, je sais qu'elle te plaît » je me lève prêt à sortir.

« Je vais voir dehors ce qu'il en est » dis-je en prenant le chemin de la porte. Je les entends rire derrière moi. Ah ah, hilarant. Les mains dans les poches, je commence à marcher et à inspecter l'endroit. C'est vraiment immense. Immense et magnifique, je reconnais. Mais plutôt mourir que l'avouer aux autres. Je n'ai plus ma baguette et pour moi c'est pire que tout, même cet endroit ne m'enlèvera pas ça de la tête.

Je suis le sentier qui monte et j'ai l'impression que ces clôtures n'en finissent pas ! J'aperçois les écuries de loin et je vois Granger qui s'affaire à la tâche. Le foin, donner à boire et à manger j'imagine. Je vire à gauche dés que j'en ai l'occasion. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler et je ne fais demi-tour parce que je n'ai pas non plus envie d'écouter les deux zigotos se foutre de moi. Alors je tourne à gauche.

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Je sais, je sais… c'est de ma faute. Mais quand même. J'arrive finalement au bout du domaine, les clôtures se rejoignent et se ferment, empêchant les chevaux de s'évader. Bien sur qu'ils sont là les chevaux ! Je n'y avais même pas fait attention, j'étais tellement absorbé dans mes pensées… je rebrousse alors chemin, pas le choix je ne vais pas passer mon après midi ici. Et en revenant, je remarque un enclos à l'écart des autres. Il est beaucoup plus petit et dedans, il y a un cheval noir. Il est superbe ! Je m'approche et m'accoude à la clôture et l'appelle en claquant de la langue. Il ne me regarde même pas. C'est un étalon et en plus il a la patte bandée. Je comprends pourquoi il est à l'écart… il est en convalescence sans doute et c'est pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse.

Néanmoins, quelque chose me prend le ventre quand je regarde ce cheval. Il a l'air, sans pourtant le faire comprendre, tellement en colère. Ce qu'il dégage rien que de sa prestance me fait frissonner, la chute qu'il a eu a dû être terrible…

« Tu fais connaissance Malefoy ? » fait une voix moqueuse. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne vois pas ? On a même bu le café » raillai-je. Elle ne semble pas prêter attention à ma réplique et vide deux énormes seaux d'eau dans l'abreuvoir, pour ensuite mettre deux grosses fourches de foin juste à côté.

« Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demandai-je alors, essayant d'être le plus courtois et poli possible.

« Il a fait une chute qui a failli lui être fatale… un peu plus et le vétérinaire l'euthanasiait »

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« Willow » je reporte mon regard sur le cheval qui ne bouge pas d'un poil.

« Observe bien le métier, car ça va être ton quotidien gros malin » me dit-elle essoufflée. Je lève un sourcil.

« Tu rigoles ? »

« Bien sur que non ! » elle ricane « regarde autour de toi, tu es dans un ranch, tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide Granger ! » persiflai-je « simplement, tu me demandes en quelques heures de m'adapter, alors que je ne connais presque rien de ton monde… »

« Tu devras pourtant apprendre »

« Je sais, inutile de me le répéter ! »

« Tu verras que même sans baguette, les moldus aussi sont redoutables dans leur travail »

« Certainement, mais cette vie n'est pas la mienne »

« Elle le sera pourtant pendant les quatre prochains mois de ta vie, alors je serais toi je me réveillerais et reprendrais pieds avec la réalité. Ta baguette est chez le juge et j'en suis désolée… tu es dans un monde que tu ne connais pas ? Parfait ! Tu sauras comme ça ce que j'ai toujours ressentivis-à-vis de toi et tes semblables de sang pur en arrivant à Poudlard ! »

Euh…

« Réveille toi mon grand, t'es plus dans ton confortable appartement ici » me jette-t-elle à la figure. Quelqu'un peut me dire à partir de quelle phrase la discussion a dérapé ? Je suis vraiment perdu.

« Très bien, alors pourrais-tu un tant soi peu être compréhensive alors, puisque tu sais ce que j'endure… » Grossière erreur Dray...

« Pourquoi ? Tu l'as été toi vis-à-vis de moi ? Va te faire pendre Malefoy ! Sache une chose… si j'ai accepté de t' accueillir ici, c'est uniquement parce que Harry à insisté. Parce qu'il croit en toi. Mais ça n'aurait été que de moi, tu croupirais à Azkaban ! » Dit-elle en tournant les talons furieuse, sa fourche à la main. Et moi je fais quoi ? Je reste planté là ! Oh réagis !

« Granger ! » criai-je en m'élançant à sa poursuite. Elle ne m'écoute pas et continue de se diriger à l'opposé de la maison, vers les enclos que je n'ai pas encore vus. Elle ouvre une barrière et entre, moi, je cours et la rattrape par le bras.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prend ? » elle se retourne, l'air vraiment en colère et je la lâche en reculant d'un demi-pas. C'est vrai quoi, elle a quand même une fourche à la main !

« Il ne me prend rien, j'essaye juste de te rappeler les règles de notre relation si je peux appeler cela comme tel »

« Et quelles sont-elles ? »

« Je te déteste toujours autant Malefoy et ni le fait que tu sois auror, ni le fait qu'Harry et toi soyez amis ne me fera changer d'opinion en quoi que ce soit sur toi » je la regarde interdit, le visage tout à coup fermé.

« C'est ridicule » dis-je.

« Qu'est ce qui est ridicule ? Le fait que je ne t'apprécie pas ? Le fait que je ne te crois pas capable d'évoluer et de changer ? »

« Tout ce qui s'est dit et fait entre nous est du passé Granger, c'est toi qui n'évolue pas et non moi » lui lançai-je. Comme une douche froide, elle se raidit et sans un mot, elle sort de l'enclos. Je soupire et mes épaules s'affaissent. Je sors moi aussi pour prendre le chemin de la maison. En réalité, je suis juste derrière et je remarque alors, dans le fond de ce qui ressemble à un jardin, un kiosque. Comme le reste de la propriété, il est tout blanc. Des lierres l'entourent sur les poteaux, avec des ronces mélangées, donnant un aspect rustique.

Je suis sorti de ma contemplation par un bruit de moteur. À mon avis elle a réussi à réparer son tracteur de rage. Je regarde alors en direction du chemin de l'entrée et m'aperçois qu'une voiture blanche avance à l'allure du pas, pour finir par s'arrêter. Je rejoins Harry sur le devant de la maison et regarde la voiture.

Granger se précipite dessus, la portière chauffeur s'ouvre et un garçon en sort. Il a l'air jeune, je dirais entre 18 et 20 ans. Blond cendré, je ne distingue pas la couleur de ses yeux, il est trop loin. Les cheveux coupés court, il sourit à Granger avant de lui faire la bise. La portière passagère s'ouvre également, laissant apparaître une jeune fille. Élancée, d'une grande élégance d'après ce que je peux voir d'ici, elle a quant à elle les cheveux châtain clair, longs et lisse. Elle porte un sac à dos et tient ce qui me semble être une farde dans sa main. Elle fait aussi la bise à Granger et sans plus de cérémonie se dirige vers l'arrière du véhicule.

Elle ouvre le coffre et je ne vois pas bien ce qu'elle fait d'ici. Le garçon et Granger se dirigent tout deux vers la portière arrière droite et l'ouvrent. Je ne comprends pas… le coffre est fermé, et la jeune fille se dirige vers la porte arrière avec une chaise roulante !

C'est alors que je vois le garçon se pencher à l'intérieur de la voiture, pour en ressortir avec une autre jeune fille dans ses bras ! Elle à l'air beaucoup plus jeune que la première et plus petite aussi. Les cheveux mi longs blonds foncés, coupés en dégradé, elle ne sourit pas. Son visage est fermé même. Il la dépose dans son fauteuil roulant et Granger se penche pour lui faire la bise. Un bref sourire se pose sur ses lèvres, mais elle retrouve bien vite son masque. Pauvre fillette, je me demande bien pourquoi elle ne peut pas marcher… peut être que…

« Harry, qui sont ces jeunes ? »

« Des enfants qu'elle a recueillis, ce sont des amis à elle ils ont eu un accident de voiture… la plus jeune Pauline, a eu un accident de cheval, elle n'ose plus remonter »

« Par Merlin… est ce que c'est irréversible ? »

« Je ne pense pas… mais la rééducation est lente et douloureuse… »

« Quel âge ? »

« 14 ans »

« Pauvre fille… » Dis-je en regardant le garçon pousser le fauteuil de sa sœur. L'autre sœur quant à elle est bien en avant et rentre déjà dans la maison sans un regard pour personne. Génial ! En plus d'être confiné ici sans baguette, je vais aussi avoir droit à des adolescents en pleine crise, je soupire.

« Ne dis surtout pas ça devant elle ! » ricane Potter. Je le regarde étonné « elle est jeune, mais elle a du caractère crois moi » m'informe-t-il. Il entre à leur suite, suivit de Ginny. Moi je reste là, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire ! Ça commence bien… une journée de passée et j'en ai déjà ras le bol ! Je m'adosse contre la rambarde de bois et croise les bras.

« Salut ! » je sursaute, non mais quelle idée.

« Salut » c'est le garçon. Tiens, de plus près je peux remarquer qu'il a les yeux bruns. Le teint un peu bronzé, il me sourit d'un air désolé ?

« Tu ne rentres pas ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je vais venir, il faut juste que… » Mince, j'ai failli faire une gaffe. Et s'ils ne savent pas qui est Hermione ?

« … tu t'habitues ? » me sourit-il. Je me sens soulagé. Étrangement. C'est vrai quoi, j'imagine déjà les complications ! Parce qu'il aurait fallu que je m'explique sur mes manières d'agir… ben oui, je ne suis pas moldu moi, donc forcément je vais me ridiculiser, et trouver des excuses ce n'est pas une mince affaire, donc c'est un problème de réglé !

« Oui » j'avoue un peu gêné.

« Hey Marti' tu t'amènes ? » je le vois lever les yeux au ciel. Voyant qu'il ne répond pas, sa sœur arrive en grande pompe…

« T'es sourd ou quoi ? »

« Non du tout, petite sœur, mais je t'ai déjà dit que quand tu fais ta racaille, je ne te réponds pas ! »

« Petit frère chéri d'amour, votre grandeur est-elle disposée à venir m'aider pour mes devoirs de math ? » demande-t-elle en battant des cils à l'exagération. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

« Je suis Martin et voici ma sœur, Charline » dit-il.

« Enchanté… et la petite c'est Pauline c'est ça ? »

« Oui et si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de la prendre en pitié ! » crache Charline. Mais quelle hostilité ! Si je ne savais ce que je sais, je penserais que c'est la fille de Granger ! « Bon tu viens toi ! » dit-elle en tournant les talons. Je soupire.

« Excuse la, elle est jeune… » Rigole Martin.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Moi j'ai 18 ans, Charline 16 et Pauline 14 »« La crise d'adolescence… » Je soupire, il rit.

« Je suppose que tu es au courant ? »

« Au courant ? » demande-t-il.

« De ma présence ici » je le vois grimacer.

« En partie. Je sais que tu es un sorcier, tout comme les autres à l'intérieur le sont, mes sœurs aussi le savent. Je sais que tu as fait quelque chose et qu'au lieu d'aller en prison, tu es assigné ici avec nous sans baguette, pour le reste je ne sais pas… »

« C'est déjà pas mal »

« Pauvre de toi, je te plains sincèrement… mais ne t'en fais pas, Hermione est une chic fille ! Elle nous a toujours considérés comme ses enfants, je la trouve géniale mais parfois, elle a mauvais caractère… » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Non sans blague ?! Visiblement il n'est pas au courant que nous avons fait notre scolarité ensemble…

« MARTIN ! » il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Le devoir m'appelle ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout n'hésite pas ! » Me dit-il avant de rentrer.

J'aime bien ce garçon, il me parait bien sympa, tout le contraire de sa sœur.

OoO

L'heure du dîner est bien vite arrivée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je me suis promené dans le domaine le reste de la journée, sans rentrer une seule fois. Maintenant, il va bien falloir… je rentre donc et m'aperçois que la table est mise et qu'ils s'apprêtent tous à manger. Tout le monde relève la tête et me regarde étonné. Bien joué Drago, voilà que tu te fais remarquer !

« Tu as 5 minutes de retard ! » me lance sèchement Granger. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

« Désolé » marmonnai-je.

« C'est bon pour cette fois ci, mais à l'avenir je veux te voir à l'heure pour manger » continue-t-elle en servant les assiettes.

« Enfin, ce n'est que cinq minutes pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! » dis-je en prenant place. Le bruit des assiettes cesse et tout le monde me dévisage. Je lève les yeux oups, Granger à l'air fâchée. Non mais quoi ? Ce n'est que cinq minutes après tout !

« Et toc ! » là c'est moi qui ouvre de grand yeux en les tournant vers Charline. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit judicieux ma petite. Granger semble souffler, et tenter de garder son calme.

« Si tout le monde dans cette maison pratiquait comme toi, ce serait l'anarchie totale Malefoy ! Alors, non je ne tolère pas le retard à table, je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de préparer la cuisine plusieurs fois sur la soirée ! Alors la prochaine fois, ton assiette volera dans la poubelle ! Ai-je été assez claire comme ça ? » C'est a mon tour de garder mon calme.

Non mais je rêve ! C'est quoi ici ? La prison serait mieux je dis ! Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ?

« Très clair » je répondis-je.

« Bien, bon appétit tout le monde ! » dit-elle en prenant place elle aussi. Ginny mange comme un ogre ! C'est affolant. Harry lui, ne quitte pas ce sourire qu'il traine depuis le matin. Je lui fais comprendre des yeux que je ne compte pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, j'aurai ma vengeance Potter, crois moi.

Charline discute avec Martin, Granger avec Ginny et Harry et Pauline elle, reste silencieuse. Elle mange sans dire un mot. De temps en temps, elle me regarde avec un air que je n'arrive pas à définir, mais ne dit rien.

« Salut ! » dis-je. Elle relève les yeux lentement sur moi. Elle a cet air dédaigneux qu'ont les jeunes filles de bonnes familles. C'est déjà mal parti.

« Tu es Pauline c'est ça ? »

« Et toi Drago » me répond-t-elle. Elle a une voix douce, mais sèche.

« Oui »

« Hermione nous a dit qu'un détenu viendrais vivre quelque temps avec nous. Tu as tué qui ? » Je m'étrangle avec ma pomme de terre et j'entends les autres pouffer. Même Granger sourit en coin.

« Je n'ai tué personne voyons ! » m'insurgeai-je

« Oh… désolé, qu'est ce que tu as fait alors ? »

« Pauline… » Réprimande Granger « je crois que ce qu'a fait Malefoy ne regarde que lui » je rêve ou elle vient de me défendre ?!

« Désolé… » Répète-t-elle.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi » et elle replonge dans son assiette. Cette jeune fille est bien étrange. Du coup, l'ambiance s'est légèrement plombée et c'est dans le silence que se termine le repas.

J'essaye d'aider au mieux pour débarrasser la table et découvre avec étonnement comment on fait la vaisselle à mains nues – ben oui, j'ai toujours utilisé ma baguette moi !

« Il faudra qu'on redéfinisse le planning, à partir de demain tu feras la vaisselle toi aussi » m'informe Granger. Je me contente de hocher la tête, impatient de pouvoir prendre un bain et d'aller me coucher. Une fois la salle de bain libre, je me fais couler un bon bain et me détend une demi heure durant dans l'eau bien chaude. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, je m'apprête à me rendre dans ma chambre, quand j'entends des bribes de voix. C'est Harry et Granger qui discutent visiblement. Je m'arrête et fait demi tour. En haut des escaliers, je tends l'oreille pour écouter la conversation.

« ...pas vous tracasser »

« Hermione » soupire Harry « tu sais bien que tu ne nous déranges jamais et si tu as besoin d'un coup de main… »

« Non, les frais sont beaucoup trop importants et puis je ne veux pas vous impliquer la dedans »

« Tu es une idiote »

« Peut être… mais ma famille a toujours fait tenir ce ranch sans l'aide de personne, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça commencera »

« Il y a autre chose je le vois bien, dis moi ce qu'il se passe »

« Un promoteur est dans le village depuis quelques mois. Il veut construire des immeubles et faire de Wedon-ville un village commercial. Il persécute tous les gens de la région pour leur racheter leurs terres et leurs maisons à bas prix… et comme les gens ont besoin d'argent, ils acceptent… nous ne sommes que quelques uns à résister »

« Oh Mione ! Tu dois faire quelque chose ! »

« Et quoi ? Il fait tout dans les règles de l'art, les papiers sont en ordre. Nous n'avons aucune preuve de ses menaces et de plus il a le le maire dans sa poche »

« Mais c'est un scandale ! »

« Je sais Harry… et si je ne remets pas cette affaire très vite sur pieds, il va profiter de la situation, il est déjà venu me voir mais je n'étais pas encore en déficit, maintenant c'est une autre histoire »

« Je âsserai à la banque demain »

« Non Harry ! Ça ne servirait à rien de toute manière, ce n'est pas ton argent qui fera tourner mon affaire… ce qu'il me faut, ce sont des gens qui veulent apprendre à monter ! Il faut rénover les clôtures, entretenir les chevaux et je n'ai pas de personnel ! Mais même si je dois couler, je préfère cent fois mieux ça que de lui laisser tout le patrimoine familial. Mes grands parents ont travaillé d'arrache pieds pour monter ce ranch, il n'est pas question que je salisse leur mémoire et celle de mes parents ! Ces chevaux sont la fierté de ma famille et ce ranch portera le nom des Granger jusqu'au bout ! »

J'en ai assez entendu. Je remonte à pas de loup vers ma chambre et m'enferme dedans. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, les mains derrière la tête et repense à la discussion que je viens d'entendre.

Je suis touché. Je ne lui dirai sans doute jamais, mais j'ai bien perçu la détresse dans sa voix, et ça m'a fait quelque chose. D'après ce que je peux comprendre elle trime comme une dingue pour y arriver, de plus avec trois ados avec elle, ça ne doit pas être rose tous les jours !

Pauvre Granger, ça me fait de la peine pour elle. Mais je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour elle ! Si seulement j'avais ma baguette…

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà, je sais que ce chapitre peu paraitre un peu plat, j'avoue que j'ai du mal avec le présent ! C'est pas facile du tout d'écrire à la première personne du singulier… donc je rame un peu, j'espère que ça ne se ressent pas trop lol

Cette fic comme je l'ai déjà dit, est différente de celles que je fais d'habitudes… il n'y aura pas de grands mystères ni de grands rebondissements pour celle-ci, ce sera l'évolution d'un amour naissant, je parlerai aussi des relations conflictuelles entre mère et fille (même si ce ne sont pas ses enfants, Hermione les élèves quand même !) et je parlerai également des difficultés d'y arriver dans la vie… un petit roman un peu à l'eau de rose quoi ! J'aime l'action, mais de temps en temps il est bien de changer de registre ! Donc comme je l'ai dit au tout début, pour ceux qui sont en mal d'action et d'aventure, je vous invite à rejoindre mes deux autres fictions en cours, qui elles n'en manquent pas ! Bref…

Voilà donc la première journée de Drago… qui n'était pour ainsi pas trop éreintante… :-P lol mais la prochaine risque de laisser des séquelles et celles qui suivront aussi ! Je vais lui en faire baver ! (enfin non, Hermione plutôt) Qu'est-il arrivé à la jeune Pauline ? Même si ce n'est pas un mystère et que tout le monde à comprit, vous en saurez plus peut être au prochain chapitre, sinon celui après… on en apprendra plus aussi sur son frère et sa sœur par la suite… voila ! Hermione et Drago qui s'aiment toujours comme au premier jour ! (auréole) xD Harry qui se moque ouvertement de lui ! Tout ça promet bien de drôles de situations…

En espérant ne pas vous avoir soulé, les reviews sont les bienvenues :-)

Bisoux, à bientôt et merci d'être fidèle

Jess


	5. Ch3 Le début de la sentence

Bonjour bonjour !

Me voici donc avec le troisième chapitre ! Je ne l'aime pas trop, mais bon je peux difficilement faire mieux… j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même lol ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais ça aussi je peux difficilement faire mieux xD

**Disclaimer : **c'est une réalité inchangée et inchangeable lol les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling !

Merci à ma correctrice Sangdelicorne, t'es un ange *-*

**

* * *

Els : j'adore ta fiction elle est vrmt super vite vite la suite :) **_Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ^^_

**Leslie : Eh bien je ne suis pas déçue par ce chapitre!! Drago va vraiment bosser dur on dirait je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'Hermione va pas le laisser tranquil! **_Ah ça je peux te l'assurer ! xD_** enfin en même temps elle a aussi pas mal de problèmes apparemment donc c'est super sympas de sa part d'accepter Drago..!^^ **_voui lol c'est vrai, mais elle défend toujours les causes perdues notre Hermione hein ^^_** Enfin maintenant va falloir attendre!!=( ^^' **_je fais au plus vite pour les suites, mais avec trois fics en cours argh c'est pas facile lol mais je l'ai voulut ainsi alors je m'accroche !_** encore bonne chance pour la suite! **_Merci beaucoup !_

**M&M's : salut, j'adore cette fic' 3 avec hâte de lire la suite ;DD bye **_Coucou ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Voici donc la suite :-) bisoux !_

* * *

Ch.3. Le début de la sentence.

Il fait beau. Le soleil tape sur la peau de mes bras dénudés par les manches retroussées de ma chemise blanche. Dans un espace très vaste, j'avance et me rend compte qu'il y a de l'herbe à perte de vue ! Des petits arbres trônent non loin de là où je me trouve et j'avance vers cette forêt qui me semble si claire et accueillante. Je me sens bien. J'avance en foulant l'herbe des pieds, mais je suis si léger que j'ai l'impression de flotter et non de marcher. Les oiseaux chantent, je vois les animaux à la lisière des bois, on dirait qu'ils m'attendent. Je me croirais presque dans l'histoire de Blanche-Neige tellement c'est surréaliste.

Je vois une silhouette au loin. Une fille. Je ne vois rien d'elle que son corps. Ni son visage, ni ses cheveux, juste son corps recouvert d'une robe blanche en voile. Elle me fait signe d'avancer, son geste est envoûtant et l'ignorer me semble comme un outrage. Alors j'obéis, à la fois intrigué et désireux de savoir qui elle est. Quand je suis assez proche des arbres, elle s'en va, s'enfonçant sur le sentier jusqu'à disparaître de ma vue. Mon cœur s'accélère, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. J'ai une envie irrésistible de la sentir, de la toucher, de humer son odeur… je ne la connais pas et pourtant, j'ai envie de la connaitre sans raisons. Alors je la suis et m'enfonce à mon tour dans cette forêt éblouissante, lumineuse où les animaux semblent vivre en harmonie. J'avance, sans crainte aucune quand quelque chose attire mon attention.

Une biche. Là, en plein milieu du sentier éclatant de lumière. Curieux, je m'arrête et fronce les sourcils. Elle s'avance dans ma direction, je ne bouge pas. Étrangement, le sentiment de plénitude qui m'occupait se transformait en appréhension, sans en connaître la raison. Quand elle arrive à ma hauteur, elle me fixe de ses yeux noirs et pénétrants. Elle m'inspire la crainte et le désarroi, pourquoi ? La main tremblante, j'essaye d'atteindre le sommet de son crâne pour le caresser et je me rends compte avec effroi qu'elle est ensanglantée. J'écarquille les yeux et lève mon autre main qui est dans le même état. Je n'ai plus cet ensemble blanc, mais ma robe de Poudlard, noire. Je relève la tête, la biche n'est plus là.

Cet endroit lumineux s'est transformé… il est devenu lugubre, froid : la forêt interdite. Non ! Je me retourne vers la lisière, je veux sortir de cet endroit ! J'entends le fracas des sorts résonnant sur la façade du château. Je perçois les cris et les pleurs de la foule. La rage et la haine transpirent dans l'air. Je veux sortir de cet enfer. Je cours, encore et encore pour retrouver ma clairière étincelante et mes oiseaux qui chantent.

Mais tout ce que je trouve en arrivant en bordure de forêt, c'est de l'herbe rougie, les cris et la bataille. Je vois ce sort violet fendre l'air et le corps de mon meilleur ami qui tombe. Mon sang se glace, mes muscles se paralysent et mes yeux se mouillent.

« BLAISE !!!!!!!! »

Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur dans mon lit. La respiration saccadée, les sens en alerte. Je me rends compte que je serre les draps de lit si fort, que les jointures de mes doigts en sont

blanches. J'essaye de reprendre contenance, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un stupide et vicieux rêve qui ne m'avait plus visité depuis quelques temps. Je souffle et ma respiration se ralentit peu à peu. Je passe une main sur mon visage, il est trempé. Je regarde l'heure : 4h58. Je soupire. Je ne peux même pas essayer de dormir encore un peu, dans deux minutes je suis sensé me lever. Je rabats les draps et sors de mon lit. Je prépare mon linge, un essuie de bain ainsi que ma trousse de toilette, avant de me rendre à la salle de bain et de m'y enfermer à double tour.

L'eau brûlante me procure un bien fou ! Mes membres endoloris par une trop courte nuit passée dans une maison, une chambre et un lit que je ne connais pas. Je m'attarderais bien, mais le petit déjeuner est programmé à 6 heures et je ne voudrais pas froisser Granger en arrivant en retard ! Courage Drago, il ne te reste plus que 122 jours à tirer ! Je sors de la douche et m'essuie tranquillement, quand j'entends tambouriner à la porte dans le couloir. Qui est ce qui peu bien taper comme ça à une heure pareille ?

« Malefoy ! » Entendis-je. Elle va réveiller toute la maison si elle continue de hurler comme ça. Bon, tant pis.

« Granger, inutile de hurler comme ça, tu vas te casser la voix ! » pestais-je en sortant, pour la voir devant la porte de ma chambre, l'air furibonde. Elle se retourne et je peux voir l'étonnement sur son visage. L'étonnement d'abord, la gêne ensuite. Qu'est ce qui lui prend de rougir comme ça ?

« Tu… tu es déjà levé ? » balbutie-t-elle.

« Tu m'as bien dit à 5h non ? Il est 5h42 et je ne suis pas encore en retard. Je prends ma douche ce n'est pas interdit ? » demandais-je calmement. Je la vois s'empourprer encore plus si c'est possible.

« Très bien, je… le petit déjeuner est servi » dit-elle en passant devant moi à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je la suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne me soit plus visible, l'air étonné. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Serait-ce ma serviette qui la met dans un état pareil ? Granger n'a-t-elle donc jamais vu d'autres hommes torse nu ? C'est la meilleure ! Je m'enferme donc pour terminer ma toilette et quand c'est chose faite, je rejoins les autres à table pour le petit déjeuner. Je n'étais pas encore en retard, l'horloge affichait 5h55 !

« Bonjour » dis-je en m'asseyant.

« Salut ! Café ? » me sourit Martin.

« Volontiers » répondis-je.

« Tu ne déjeunes pas ? » me demande Pauline.

« Non, avec mon métier, je n'ai pas le temps » répondis-je.

« C'est quoi ton métier ? » cette gamine est bien curieuse. Je jette un œil à mon hôte pour savoir si ses enfants savent ou non et si j'ai le droit de lui en parler. Granger me fait un bref signe de tête, mais me lance un avertissement muet que je comprends parfaitement. C'est fou ce que le regard peu communiquer sur quelques secondes !

« Je suis auror » je la vois froncer les sourcils. Cette fille me fait penser à Granger il y a quelques années… je me retiens de sourire en coin.

« C'est comme Scotland Yard ici ? » continue-t-elle tout en beurrant son toast.

« En quelque sorte… » avouais-je à demis mots.

« Pourquoi si tu es de la police magique, t'as-t-on condamné à vivre ici sans baguette ? » demande-t-elle des reproches dans la voix. Je me pince la lèvre. Les trois autres me regardent, plein d'intérêt. Granger a un regard méfiant, Ginny compatissant et Harry moqueur. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils sont soucieux de ma réponse…

« Disons que je n'ai pas été très correct avec un de mes suspects » dis-je du bout des lèvres. Je vois la jeune fille ouvrir des yeux très étonnés.

« _Pas correct _? » insiste-t-elle. Par Merlin ! Que quelqu'un me sorte de cette galère ! Et cet abruti là bas, n'est-il pas mon avocat ? N'est-il pas censé prendre ma défense et m'aider ? Alors pourquoi il ne dit rien mais au contraire me regarde et se fout de moi ?

« Oui. Il m'a poussé à bout et j'ai craqué. Je l'ai frappé. Je n'aurais pas dû et maintenant j'assume les conséquences de mes actes » je la vois froncer les sourcils à nouveau.

« Parce que être ici est une punition pour toi ? » elle me fixe. Son regard est tellement avide de réponses que j'ai peur de la vexer en répondant ce que je pense.

« En quelque sorte oui. C'était soit vivre ici, sans magie, soit aller en prison. Donc, mon très cher ami Harry, qui est mon avocat à trouvé cette solution là »

« Oui ça je l'ai compris, mais pourquoi est-ce une punition ? »

« Je n'ai rien contre les non sorciers, simplement… comment t'expliquer ça ? » marmonnais-je soucieux de ne pas la heurter. Comme je ne trouvais pas d'arguments assez convaincants pour lui expliquer, je décidais de prendre l'exemple le plus évident, en essayant de trouver les mots en lui parlant le plus doucement possible, sans la prendre en pitié. Chose très fastidieuse ! J'avais oublié à quel point une adolescente pouvait être susceptible !

« Si je peux te donner un exemple pour t'expliquer, il y en a un qui me vient à l'esprit. Ne te méprends pas, je ne veux pas savoir, comment, ni pourquoi, ni la cause de ce qui t'est arrivé.

J'imagine que c'est assez douloureux comme ça, mais… tu as perdu l'usage de tes jambes… c'est un handicap pour toi ? » Elle hoche la tête, l'air imperturbable. Je devine que le sujet est très épineux et qu'il faut le prendre avec des pincettes.

« Et bien, ça me fait le même effet. Ma baguette fait partie de moi, comme tes jambes font partie de toi tu comprends ? Je ne connais rien de votre monde et je vais devoir apprendre à vivre dans cet environnement, sans ma baguette qui m'est pourtant indispensable. Comme toi tu as dû apprendre à vivre, sans tes jambes » expliquais-je posément. Je remarque que tout le monde nous observe et Granger semble inquiète de la réaction de Pauline. J'ai été clair, je ne l'ai pas prise en pitié et je lui ai expliqué comme si c'était une adulte. Ça devrait aller.

« Je comprends… » finit-elle par me dire. Je suis soulagé que ce soit le cas ma petite !

« Martin, j'amène les filles à l'école aujourd'hui. Tu peux t'occuper de montrer le fonctionnement du ranch à Drago s'il te plait ? » demande Granger au bout d'un moment.

« Bien sûr Hermione, sans problème »

« Merci, car je dois absolument passer au supermarché faire quelque courses, les placards se vident » le garçon hoche la tête. Granger se lève, les filles ont fini de déjeuner. Elles s'en vont toutes les trois et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je respire mieux tout à coup ! C'est ahurissant.

« Drago tu es prêt ? » me demande Martin en se levant. Je le regarde et me lève à mon tour.

« Je suis prêt » pourquoi il me regarde de haut en bas ?

« Si j'en juge par ce que tu portes, non tu n'es pas prêt » sourit-il. Je me regarde moi aussi.

« Qu'est ce qui cloche avec mes vêtements ? » demandais-je.

« Et bien, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de disons… moins chic ? » je hausse les sourcils tandis que Potter pouffe.

« Euh… non » dis-je. Je le vois secouer la tête en me jaugeant.

« Viens avec moi » fait-il alors. Et moi je le suis dans sa chambre, sans me douter de ce qui m'attend. Il ouvre sa garde robe et en sort un vieux jeans troué et un vieux tee shirt noir.

« Tiens, ça devrait faire l'affaire, je suis juste un peu moins costaud que toi » je regarde l'ensemble. C'est une blague ?

« Je ne vais pas mettre _ça_ » dis-je dégoûté. Il sourit. Tiens, il irait bien avec Potter lui.

« À toi de voir… mais tu risque d'abîmer tes beaux vêtements ici, tu aurais dû prévoir de vieux affaires » me dit-il. Et il sort. Je soupire. Bon… ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Je redescends alors en maudissant Potter et ses maudites idées et retrouvent justement ce sale traître toujours attablé en train de roucouler avec sa femme enceinte jusqu'aux dents. Il lui fourre une tartine grillée beurrée de confiture à la fraise dans la bouche. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Hum, hum » Potter lève les yeux et sourit.

« Wouah ! »

« La ferme ! » pestais-je en passant mon chemin.

« Où est Martin ? »

« Il est sorti, tu dois le rejoindre aux écuries » je hoche la tête.

« Oh et Drago ? » m'arrête Ginny. Je me retourne.

« Tu ne devrais pas être de si mauvaise humeur tu sais, ce jean te va à ravir » me dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle, ah ah ! VENGEANCE !

« Mon vieux, ferme la bouche t'attire les mouches » ricanais-je.

« Sors ! J'aurais mieux fais de te laisser enfermer » l'entendis-je marmonner avant d'entendre le rire joyeux de Ginny. Je me dirige donc vers les écuries en haut du sentier, les mains dans les poches. Ce truc est trop serré, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un string en guise de caleçon !

« Ah, ben voilà il ne sont pas si mal mes vêtements » sourit Martin.

« Un poil trop serré » il penche la tête l'air circonspect.

« Je t'amènerais en ville pour t'acheter une ou deux salopettes de travail, tu en auras besoin » finit-il par dire.

« Bien ! Première tâche du matin, nourrir les chevaux. Je vais t'expliquer le fonctionnement de la vie d'un cheval, enfin… en gros quoi » il avance et je le suis.

« Ici tu es dans les écuries, je les ai ouvertes déjà, car nous étions en retard sur le timing. Une fois fait – il me contourne et je le suis toujours, jusque dans le pré – là bas, il y a trois abris pouvant contenir six chevaux chacun. C'est là qu'ils se nourrissent en plus de l'herbe qu'ils mangent quotidiennement. Nous leur donnons à manger le matin et en début de soirée. Un cheval entraîné régulièrement a besoin de trois à quatre repas par jour, mais ce ne sont pas des chevaux de compétition » je le vois alors se diriger vers une brouette remplie de grains.

« Ça, ce sont les grains que tu dois leur donner, en association avec le foin. Il y a six seaux que l'on appelle mangeoire, maintenus par un pneu pour éviter qu'ils ne se renversent et sans hanse pour ne pas que le cheval ne se prenne les pieds dedans. Voici la quantité qu'il faut y mettre à chaque moment de repas » je le vois verser avec une pelle les grains dans la mangeoire. J'ai remarqué qu'il y en avait une deuxième.

Bon… ça n'a pas l'air bien sorcier, je suis capable de faire ça. Même si je trouve cela complètement ridicule, ça va nous prendre une bonne heure, alors qu'avec une baguette tout serait plein en dix minutes ! Enfin bref, je m'attèle à la tâche et remplis avec lui, les six mangeoires des trois abris.

« Maintenant, tu vois ces filets ? »

« Je les vois » dis-je en regardant dans la direction montrée.

« Ce sont les filets à foin, même topo que les grains, tu dois leur en donner à chaque repas » et il repart chercher la brouette.

« Prend la deuxième, on sera plus efficace » je m'exécute sans broncher et regarde comment il fait. Avec une fourche, il pique dedans et le dépose dans le filet. Je fais de même et quand on a enfin fini, je souffle d'effort. Il sourit.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » lui demandais-je.

« On a travaillé une heure et tu es déjà fatigué ? »

« Je ne suis pas habitué à tout ça » grognais-je.

« Je sais. Mais vas falloir t'y faire, viens… » je le suis et nous sortons du pré et des écuries.

« Pourquoi vous avez plusieurs prés et que vous n'en utilisez qu'un seul pour vos chevaux ? » demandais-je alors intrigué de voir autant de terrain vide.

« Tout simplement parce qu'un pré doit être entretenu et enrichi ! Il faut compter un pré d'un demi-hectare par cheval… Un pré riche en plantes comestibles et nutritives. Il faut en principe changer le cheval de pâture tous les mois. Hermione a donc instauré un système très efficace. Dans un pré clos, le cheval broute et rebroute sans cesse les espèces végétales qu'il préfère laissant se développer d'autres plantes et les boude une fois qu'elles sont hautes. De plus, il piétine l'herbe et répand ses crottins un peu partout. Même si le pré est grand, ce dernier s'appauvrit et ne peut assurer la subsistance du cheval, surtout l'hiver où l'herbe ne pousse presque pas et durant les périodes de sécheresse. Alors nous disposons de plusieurs prés afin d'assurer les cycles tous les mois. Sur le temps qu'ils occupent un pré, les autres sont arrosés, entretenus, tondus etc.… » expliqua Martin.

« C'est très ingénieux » reconnus-je.

« Merci, mais a vrai dire, c'est le père d'Hermione qui a instauré ce système » je remarque que l'on se dirige vers un autre pré, il semble plus petit quoi que très vaste.

« Pourquoi ce cheval est-il seul ? Il est blessé comme l'autre là en bas ? »

« Non, le cas de Willow est particulier… celui-ci est une jument et elle en gestation, elle en est a neuf mois de grossesse. On l'a séparé des autres depuis un mois a peu près. Les juments ont besoin de repos et de calme à partir de huit mois de grossesse » m'explique-t-il tout en lui donnant a manger a elle aussi. Je lui donne un coup de main. Cette jument est vraiment énorme ! Je la vois approcher de nous, je n'ai pas peur des chevaux, mais ils ont une carrure imposante.

« Salut Maïlys » dit-il en lui caressant le museau.

« N'ai pas peur, elle n'est pas sauvage » me sourit-il alors qu'elle mange une carotte dans sa main. Je m'approche et tend ma main de manière hésitante. Elle lève la tête et ma main vient se loger sur son museau. Elle a le pelage doux et il est très soyeux. Comme les autres chevaux d'ailleurs, Granger entretient bien ses bêtes…

« Elle t'apprécie » rit-il « tiens, donne lui une carotte »

« T'es sûr qu'elle va pas me manger la main ? »

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile ! » On sort de l'enclos, pour se diriger vers celui de Willow.

« Là je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes dehors… Willow n'a pas un bon caractère, moi-même j'ai du mal à lui donner à manger… » je le laisse donc faire et l'observe s'avancer dans le petit pré avec précaution. Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise et ressort vite fait.

« Il n'a pas l'air tendre » fis-je remarquer.

« Willow est un sauvage, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui sait s'en faire maître, personne d'autre n'a jamais réussi à le monter » m'explique-t-il.

« Qui ? »

« Ma petite sœur Pauline. Mais elle ne l'approche plus depuis l'accident »

« C'est avec ce cheval qu'elle a chuté ? » il hoche la tête.

« Lors d'une ballade en bois. On a jamais su ce qui avait mis Willow dans cet état là, mais il a pris peur s'est cambré et est parti au galop d'une vitesse incroyable. Pauline a tenu bon et n'est pas tombée, elle a essayé de l'arrêter, mais il était comme fou ! Comme possédé… il y avait un trou et elle n'a pas su l'éviter. Le cheval ne s'est pas arrêté à temps et ils sont tombés. Dans le trou, elle avait le cheval sur elle » Un sentiment de compassion mêlé de tristesse s'empare de moi. Cette petite doit vivre l'enfer !

« Et depuis l'accident, elle n'a plus voulu entendre parler de son cheval. C'est Hermione et moi qui nous occupons de le nourrir, surtout n'entre jamais dans l'enclos tout seul »

« Ça risque pas » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Bon, maintenant je vais te montrer les bricolages qu'il reste à faire ! » je soupire et je suis résigné.

OoO

Martin m'a conduit devant l'immense barrière de l'entrée. En la voyant de près, je peux m'apercevoir qu'elle est vieille et un peu délabrée. La peinture blanche s'écaille, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire…

« Voilà, c'est ici que ton travail d'homme à tout faire commence » me dit-il avec entrain et moi je me renfrogne.

« Je ne suis pas homme à tout faire ! » il me regarde étonné et hausse les épaules.

« Appelle ce travail comme tu veux » répond-t-il.

« Je préfère le terme _travaux d'intérêts généraux_ » dis-je. Je le vois sourire.

« C'est vrai que c'est plus approprié » convint-il.

« Qu'est ce que je vais devoir faire ? » demandais-je avec appréhension.

« Cette barrière a besoin d'un bon coup de rafraîchissement. Il faut la poncer pour enlever l'ancienne peinture, ensuite la repeindre » m'explique-t-il.

« Ça à l'air simple » dis-je étonné moi-même. Il ricane.

« Si on veut. Voilà comment on procède. Il y a une prise de courant juste là… la ponceuse fonctionne à l'électrique, j'imagine que tu sais comment ça fonctionne ? » demande-t-il. Le plus marrant, c'est qu'il a l'air sincère et qu'il ne se fiche pas de moi !

« Est ce que j'ai l'air de savoir comment ça fonctionne ? » demandais-je en relevant un sourcil. Il me regarde l'air très étonné.

« Quoi ? » dis-je.

« Rien, rien… c'est juste que ça fait bizarre. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'expliquerais tout ce que tu ne sais pas ! Regarde, tu dois brancher le câble. Tous les appareils électriques fonctionnent de cette façon » dit-il en me montrant comment brancher la prise.

« Attention, ne joue jamais avec du courant si tes mains sont mouillées où tu risques de le sentir passer » me prévient-il. Je hoche la tête, j'ai très bien compris.

« Bien ensuite regarde… il y a ce bouton, tu le presses… » la machine se met en route, elle tremble très fort, c'est très étrange, elle fait assez bien de bruit aussi.

« Ensuite, tu positionnes la machine sur le bois et tu laisses faire le travail… tu avances petit à petit… » il coupe l'engin et je regarde le bois traité, ébahi de retrouver un bois nu de toute peinture et clair comme sous l'écorce d'un arbre.

« Voilà à quoi devra ressembler ta barrière quand tu auras finis. Après il faudra la mettre en couleur, mais on verra ça plus tard, tu t'en sortiras ? »

« Je… je crois » répondis-je.

« Vas-y, je reste un peu pour voir si tout va bien » je tends la main, hésitant un peu et attrape la machine. Pouah ! Elle pèse dis donc. Pas très sûr de moi, j'essaye de me souvenir des gestes du gamin et pousse le bouton. L'effet est immédiat ! Mon bras tremble tellement fort que mon corps entier est entraîné ! C'est quoi ce foutu truc ??? Et l'autre là au lieu de m'aider, il se marre comme un imbécile.

« Ai… aide moi ! » criais-je. Je le vois tendre les bras et de ses deux mains, immobiliser l'appareil et l'éteindre. Je souffle et lâche cet instrument de malheur, les yeux exorbités, le souffle court tandis que ce fichu gamin rit à s'en rouler par terre.

« Et ça te fait rire ! » pestais-je avec force. Il me regarde, des larmes plein les yeux.

« Pa… ardon » glousse-t-il. Je croise les bras et attend qu'il récupère.

« Désolé » réussi-t-il enfin à articuler.

« Tu dois tenir la machine à deux mains, surtout si tu n'en a pas l'habitude. Sinon tu risques une catastrophe » me dit-il l'ombre d'un fou rire passant sur son visage. Il ramasse l'engin et me le tend. Je le prends à deux mains tout en le regardant, lui et ses yeux rieurs, moi-même me retenant de rire.

« Bon, maintenant tu presses le bouton et tu poses doucement la machine sur le bois, voilà comme ça » si la machin tremble à l'origine, l'effet en est doublé une fois sur la surface à traité !

« Comme ça ? » demandais-je.

« C'est ça, tu t'en tires comme un chef ! Ça ira ? »

« Je crois… »

« Bien, je te laisse alors, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Si tu as un problème, je serais à la grange »

« Parce que vous avez une grange ? » m'exclamais-je.

« Oui, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là, j'y vais bon travail » me salue-t-il de la main en remontant vers la maison. Je soupire et secoue la tête en me concentrant sur mon travail.

OoO

Ça doit bien faire deux heures que je suis là en train de poncer. J'ai chaud. Il faut dire que les premiers rayons de soleil d'avril se font sentir, qu'est ce que ça serait si je faisais ça en été ?!

Heureusement, cette barrière ne me prendra pas deux mois de travail ! J'en suis déjà à la moitié. Il est temps que j'arrête cette machine de la mort cinq petites minutes, histoire de reposer un peu mes bras. C'est avec un gros soupir de soulagement que je la laisse tomber par terre et masse mes bras endoloris.

Je contemple mon travail assez fier de moi, quand j'entends le moteur d'une voiture vrombir. Je vois alors la voiture blanche engagée sur le sentier et j'ai la lucidité d'ouvrir la barrière pour la laisser passer. Granger est au volant et regarde en passant la barrière, sans pour autant s'arrêter. Elle passe son chemin et roule lentement vers la maison.

« De rien sais-tu ! C'est un grand plaisir ! » marmonnais-je avant de prendre rageusement la ponceuse et de continuer mon labeur.

Après ce qui me semble d'interminables heures, je m'arrête enfin, satisfait d'avoir terminé !

« Ça va ? » je me retourne pour voir Martin, un verre plein de liquide jaune clair à la main qu'il me tend. Je le prends sceptique.

« C'est de la citronnade. C'est bon tu sais, a base d'eau et de sirop de citron » m'explique-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. De toute façon, j'ai trop soif pour protester et avale le contenu du verre d'une traite ! C'est étonnement bon ! Un peu plus sucré que le jus de citrouille, mais tout aussi désaltérant.

« C'est géniale comme truc ! » m'exclamais-je.

« N'est ce pas ? C'est une recette de la grand-mère d'Hermione, transmise de génération en génération. Mes sœurs et moi nous en raffolons surtout lorsqu'il fait chaud ! » sourit-il.

« C'est délicieux »

« Je sais… c'est Hermione qui m'a dit de venir voir comment ça avançait, je lui ai répondu que tu te débrouillais très bien, mais elle a insisté pour que je t'amène à boire » rigola-t-il.

« Elle t'a vraiment dis ça ? » demandais-je sceptique.

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien » peut-être pas si mégère en fin de compte.

« Alors ça avance ? » me demande-t-il.

« Tu veux rire ?! Un jeu d'enfant ! J'ai terminé » dis-je fier de moi.

« Je vois ça, tu as fais tu bon boulot, pour quelqu'un qui ne s'y connait pas » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil, je consens à sourire.

« Ce n'était pas si compliqué, je crois juste que mes bras vont trembler tout seuls encore pendant des heures, mais à part ça, ça va » dis-je.

« Il va pourtant falloir que tu t'y fasses, mais ne t'inquiète pas, après deux ou trois jours avec la ponceuse tu seras habitués, tu viens ? Le dîner est prêt »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demandais-je surpris. Il grimace. Oh non… pourquoi ais-je l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il va me dire ?

« Parce que la barrière n'était que le tutoriel » me dit-il.

« Hein ? »

« Oui, toute la clôture est à restaurer » je suis sûr que mon visage se décompose et est aussi livide que de l'eau !

« Tu me fais marcher hein ? » demandais-je avec espoir.

« Je crains que non » je retire ce que j'ai dit sur Granger !!!

« Cette fille est dingue » marmonnais-je de mauvaise humeur. Il me tape amicalement dans le dos.

« Ça va aller, elle n'est pas si méchante tu sais » me dit-il avec compassion.

C'est ça ! Cause toujours mon grand… et je remonte vers la maison sans l'attendre. Je devine pourtant son sourire dans mon dos, je suis maudit !

OoO

J'ai dîné dans le plus grand et royal des silences. Tout le monde me regardait à table, comme si j'étais une bête de foire, mais je m'en fiche ! Qu'ils aillent au diable tous ! C'est après que

Granger m'a annoncé la couleur de l'après midi. Et voilà, maintenant je la suis vers la grange, manquait plus que ça ! Ils ont des cochons, deux vaches, même des poules !

« Ton travail dans cette grange n'est que de l'entretien Malefoy, regarde moi bien parce que je ne te le montrerai qu'une seule fois » dit-il. Et elle m'explique alors comment traire une vache, honte sur moi ! Heureusement que personne ne peut voir ça. C'est d'un euphémisme proche du ridicule évidemment, puisque Potter arrive et se poste à l'entrée les bras croisés, ne quittant pas son sourire.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? »

« Rien du tout mon ami… juste voir comment se passe ta première journée de travail »

« Comme tu le vois, ça roule » ironisais-je.

« Arrête de faire ta chochotte et regarde » jure Granger. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai compris comment on fait ! »

« Bien, alors demain tu te débrouilleras bien tout seul pour traire l'autre ? » demande-t-elle avec son petit air suffisant. Je lui rabattrais bien son caquet à cette vipère !

« Bien sûr que oui ! » elle lève un sourcil.

« Bien, dans ce cas passons à la suite. Comme les autres animaux, les cochons doivent manger, je te conseillerais donc de t'acheter des bottes en caoutchouc, au risque d'abîmer tes chaussures chics et chères » ironise-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le dit enclos. Voyant qu'elle n'en a pas mis, elle me tend la perche là !

« Tu n'en a pas mis toi » soulignais-je avec suffisance. Je la vois sortir sa baguette et changer ses chaussures en bottes. J'ouvre la bouche indigné et la referme sans dire un mot. Potter glousse à l'entrée. Mais c'est injuste !!!

« La ferme ! » pestais-je. Elle me montre alors comment nourrir les cochons. Je suis dégoûté ! Quelqu'un de normalement constitué n'aimerais pas mettre ses pieds, ses mains… dans ce… cette boue ! Quelle horreur…

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais plonger mes mains _là dedans _? » demandais-je dégouté.

« Bien sûr pourquoi ? »

« Il n'en est pas question ! » dis-je avec force.

« Malheureusement Malefoy, tu n'es pas en position de refuser ou de marchander quoi que ce soit ici ! Ou tu te plies à mes règles… ou j'appelle la juge et tu te retrouves à Azkaban ! » me dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

C'est ainsi donc que je me retrouve a donner à manger aux cochons, de la boue plein le pantalon, à ramasser les œufs des poules sans parler des coqs qui me dardent dessus ! Y'en a même un qui est parvenu à me faire tomber ! Dans la boue ! Je suis sale, je pue, j'en ai partout, j'en ai plein les fesses et ce n'est que le premier jour ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'avais les œufs en main et ils se sont tous cassés, dont un sur ma tête ! Un éclat de rire me surprend alors que je me relève. Je retourne furieux en reconnaissant la voix braillarde de Granger.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si hilarant Granger ! » pestais-je enragé.

« Toi ! » dit-elle morte de rire.

« Ça te fait rire hein ? Tu jubiles pas vrai ? »

« Oh si tu savais » hoquète-t-elle.

« C'est malin j'en ai partout ! » grommelais-je. Je n'essaye même pas de me frotter, je sais que ça ne servira à rien.

« Personne ne t'a demandé de te rouler dans la boue ! En général c'est les cochons qui font ça ! » me lance-t-elle incapable de contrôler son fou rire.

« C'est ça marre toi… »

« Qui récolte sème ! C'est ta faute si tu es là, pas la mienne » dit-elle reprenant contenance. Je m'avance et sort du poulailler, quelques œufs encore cassés à la main. Je me plante devant elle, furieux comme jamais dardant mes yeux sur les sien.

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, quand on ne sait pas, on se tait Granger ! Et ce que tu penses m'importe peu » dis-je en passant mon chemin, la laissant pantoise. Je fais trois pas et finalement me ravise en faisant demi-tour, me plantant à nouveau devant elle.

« J'allais oublier, voilà tes œufs ! » dis-je en lui fourrant les œufs cassés dans les mains.

« Et un pour t'apprendre le sens de la compassion et de la solidarité !! » dis-je en lui écrasant le seul rescapé sur la tête ! Et je m'en vais, comme si de rien n'était.

« MALEFOY !!! » l'entendis-je hurler à l'autre bout du chemin. M'en fiche, ça lui apprendra à se foutre de moi tiens !

OoO

C'est mort de fatigue et vraiment soulagé que j'entre dans la baignoire pleine d'eau bien chaude. Granger m'a cherché dans tout le ranch pour me hurler dessus et peut être aussi se venger.

Heureusement, j'ai su me cacher avec la complicité de Martin, je l'aime vraiment bien ce gamin ! Ginny est venue me voir après que la furie soit partie chercher les filles à l'école, pour me passer un savon !

« M'enfin mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris Drago ?! » s'était-elle insurgée.

« Elle m'a cherché » avais-je répondu.

« Et bien sûr c'est une raison pour lui jeter un œuf sur la tête ? » avait-elle ironisé.

« Elle en aurait fait autant, et puis ça va quoi ! Elle en est pas morte ! Ça lui apprendra » elle s'était calmée.

« Écoute Drago, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi… »

« Ça c'est clair, surtout que ton adorable mari est toujours là pour se foutre de moi » avais-je ironisé. Elle avait rit.

« Ce n'est pas méchant » avait-elle plaidé.

« Je sais. Mais ça m'agace »

« Je lui en parlerai si tu veux » m'avait-elle proposé.

« Non ça ira, je me débrouillerai il sait que ça se paiera de toute façon… »

« Très bien… mais essaye d'être plus gentil avec Hermione… »

« Quand elle le sera avec moi, peut être… » elle avait secoué la tête, ri et était repartie.

En fin d'après midi, Martin et moi avons passé notre temps à rentrer tous les chevaux dans les écuries, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, et j'étais rentré direction la salle de bain.

Ça fait bien une heure entière que je suis dans le bain, il est temps pour moi de sortir et d'aller souper ! C'est donc avec des vêtements secs et propres que je descends prendre mon repas. Béni soit le créateur du savon, du shampoing et de l'after shave ! Comme le midi, je reste silencieux, n'ayant qu'une seule envie : rejoindre mon lit ! De plus, Granger à l'air super furieuse ! Je me demande bien pourquoi ! Bon d'accord j'ai peut être exagéré, je n'aurais pas dû. Mieux vaut faire profil bas, mais qu'elle ne rêve pas, car je ne m'excuserai pas !

Seules les voix des deux jeunes filles résonnent dans la salle à manger, racontant leur journée, parlant de sujets banals. J'aide à débarrasser la table après le repas, donne un coup de main comme je peux pour faire la vaisselle, dis au revoir à tout le monde et monte dans ma chambre sans plus attendre.

Quand j'y suis, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit avec la grâce d'un phacochère et laisse le sommeil m'emporter en essayant de ne pas penser à la journée qui m'attends demain.

Il est 20h30, je suis épuisé et pourtant, ce n'est que le premier jour.

Ô misère…

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà voilà !!

Pauvre Drago… même son ami se fous de lui ! lol Heureusement, il semblerait qu'il se soit trouvé un allié de taille dans le ranch, Martin est une crème :P des questions ? critiques ? je suis tout ouïe !

A bientôt et merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews passées, elles me font très plaisir !

Bisoux !

Jess


End file.
